A Hard Day's Night
by Lucy Starkey
Summary: El resto de las vidas de los Merodeadores, Lily Evans, Alice Nixon y Severus Snape dio inicio el 24 de marzo de 1978. Condimentada con drama, acción, comedia y romance, A Hard Day's Night te lleva a conocer la irrefutable humanidad de estos magos.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes (a excepción de unos cuantos), escenarios, argumentos, etc, etc pertenecen a JK Rowling. Nada de esto se hace con fines de lucro si no por mera diversión.**

**Prólogo**

**24 de marzo de 1978:**

_**Vivir deliberadamente**_

-Léelo otra vez-le pidió James. Se mantenía con la espalda rígida, los ojos avellana perdidos en el abismo, el entrecejo fruncido y el cabello más revuelto que nunca, ahí, al lado de la camilla de Remus Lupin.

Remus suspiró, abrió la boca para leer de nuevo pero le interrumpió el grito de Sirius Black, quien se encontraba en otra camilla con un brazo roto y una enfermera neurótica amenazándole con una infusión apestosa a plátanos y arsénico. Peter dio un respingo:

-¿Creen que debería hacerle compañía?

James se encogió de hombros:

-No es nada que no se merezca, créemelo, yo estaba ahí.

-Tres mujeres contra Sirius no es algo de todos los días-comento Peter, consternado-En su lugar no sé que hubiera hecho.

-Salir corriendo-le replicó James, severo-Suena lógico.

-Por favor-se quejó Peter-Si de salir corriendo se trata, ¿por qué no hacemos memoria sobre tu incidente con Evans?

-Porque no fue ningún incidente. Nada pasó, en realidad. Honor de Merodeador-le gruñó. Remus adivinó que aún no superaba que Lily Evans le había vaciado un platón con puré de patatas en el almuerzo después de una de sus infantiles peleas. Nada fuera de lo común.

Peter les miró aburrido y los abandonó para tratar de "razonar" con Madame Pomfrey, Sirius seguía gimoteando, ni por todos los galeones de Gringotts bebería aquella porquería.

-Que día-suspiró James cuando se sentó al pie de la camilla de su amigo. Remus había decidido por voluntad instalarse en la Enfermería aquella noche, su humor no se encontraba del todo bien dado que la transformación daría lugar en tres días. Él tampoco había tenido un buen día, podía adivinar que de aquel exclusivo grupo denominado Los Merodeadores quien llevaba el record de mejor suerte podía ser Peter Pettigrew: las chicas no lo molían a palos en la práctica de quidditch, nadie lo humillaba con un sombrero de puré de patatas y sus metamorfosis eran voluntarias.

Remus negó con la cabeza y tomó aire para leer la frase de aquel libro que Alice Nixon le había dejado en la mesita de noche con la nota:

"_Espero que estés más amable con los libros que con los humanos. Muérdete el codo y me avisas si pudiste. _

_Alice. _

_PD: Señalé las partes que quizá te podrían gustar más." _

Lo hizo sentir mal de inmediato después del trato que le había propiciado aquel día durante la explosión en el tercer corredor del primer piso.

La explosión en el tercer corredor del primer piso también había sido un tema muy resonado por los estudiantes aquel día. Seis heridos por utilizar saliva de dragón en una poción, quemaduras y otras cosas, hasta donde Remus sabía todos lograron salir alrededor de las siete de la tarde de la Enfermería. Ahora residían Sirius Black, Juliette Sheppard, Kyla Holland y él. Los tres primeros no pasarían la noche allí.

Llevó sus ojos tristes y densos como la miel al texto que tenía una divertida flecha dibujada por Alice y leyó a James que se mantenía atento:

_-"Fui al bosque porque deseaba vivir deliberadamente, quería vivir profundamente y extraer toda la esencia de la vida. Dejar de lado todo lo que no fuera la vida, para no descubrir en el momento de la muerte, que no había vivido."_

James le sonrió con calidez como rara vez lo hacía:

-¿Quién lo escribió?

Él examinó la portada para encontrar el nombre del autor:

-Henry David Thoreau.

-Henry David Thoreau-repitió James-Nos debió conocer muy bien.

Remus asintió con la cabeza, grabados con tinta aparecieron los garabatos de Alice en la esquina inferior izquierda:

"_Carpe diem, RL."_

_

* * *

_

Nota de la autora: Eliminé la historia pasada porque el prólogo estaba inconcluso, ahora, decidí hacer algo más breve que de pie al desarrollo del argumento. Gracias.


	2. A Hard Day's Night

_Capítulo 1_

_Hora Cero: A Hard Day's Night _

"_Es la noche de un día duro y estuve trabajando como un perro. Es la noche de un día duro y debería de estar durmiendo como un tronco."_

_-John Lennon/Paul McCartney (A Hard Day's Night)_

* * *

_Parte 1: Sirius Black es un heroico idiota_

El cielo daba la impresión de ser un manto de terciopelo oscuro adornado por una congregación enorme de cuerpos celestes y de la Luna. Algunas personas que se mantuvieron atentos divisaron una estrella fugaz y maravillados regresaron a la cama con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Pero no James, no le importaba. El reloj de bolsillo le anunció las 0:00 horas del 25 de marzo de 1978. Para James Potter aquella hora podía resultar relativa, de acuerdo a la situación la interpretaba o muy tarde o muy temprano. Aquella madrugada decidió concebirlo como tarde, exageradamente tarde por una razón en particular. Lily Evans no se decidía a hacer acto de aparición.

Tenía la mirada impaciente, humedeció sus labios con la punta de la lengua y alargó el cuello para poder observar con mayor claridad. La Sala Común no se encontraba concurrida, como era natural en un viernes por la noche. En un rincón un grupito de chicos de tercer año jugaban al ajedrez mágico con suma determinación. Por otro lado, Pam Valentine se encontraba tumbada en un sillón con los anteojos para leer puestos, la boca entreabierta y un libro abierto en el abdomen, dormía como tronco cubierta aún de barro. James no la culpaba, después de un día como aquel. También estaba su buena amiga Alice Nixon redactando una carta con una longitud escandalosa, ella una joven de cara redonda e incisivos prominentes con la cual no solo James se deleitaba de fantásticas e interesantes conversaciones, sino la mayoría de los estudiantes parecían adorarla.

-¿A quién le escribes esa novela?-preguntó.

Alice giró su cabeza adornada de rulos castaños oscuros, sonrió de oreja a oreja:

-A Satanás, la maldad encarnada, mi madre.

James rió:

-Tu madre es una diosa por haberte engendrado.

-Una pecadora diría yo. Ha traído al mundo una de las no sé cuántas plagas apocalípticas-se quejó-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No tendrías que estar entrenando quidditch entre sueños?

Él resopló desanimado:

-Ya quisiera yo. Creo que emitiré una petición de cancelación para el juego de mañana, todo es un desastre.

-¿Por fin te diste cuenta que tienes la habilidad de una zanahoria rancia para el quidditch? ¿Qué solo te aceptaron en el equipo por las abdominales de acero? ¿Qué el verdadero líder debería ser Peter?

-¿La hora te afecta, no crees Nixon?

Ella alzó un meñique para decir:

-Así de poco.

Pam Valentine roncó estrepitosamente, como el rugido feroz de un tren saliendo de la estación. Tanto James como Alice se volvieron a verla:

-Debe de estar cansada-comentó ella-La pobrecita no se dio tiempo de quitarse el barro de la cara.

-Cansada es decir poco. No tienes idea de cómo nos matamos en el entrenamiento hoy. No es la cosa más bonita tener que entrenar cuando llueve y tenemos que compartir el campo con los de Slytherin. Y como te iba a decir, las cosas no van tan bien en el equipo.

-Voy a suponer que es aquí cuando me cuentas la historia de cómo es que Sirius llegó a la Enfermería, ¿verdad?

James pareció dubitativo por un momento, sin embargo, se trataba de contarle algo a Alice. Era imposible darse el lujo de no confiar en alguien como ella. Entonces abrió la boca:

-Primero la bronca fue entre Sirius y Sheppard.

-Ah, Sheppard-Alice alzó una ceja, sabía que no podía tratarse de nada bueno-Lo último que escuché es que ellos estaban saliendo, ¿no?

-Algo así-contestó-Al estilo Merodeador, tú sabes…

-Son unos _cerditos_-Alice se lo dijo con dulzura, dejó los pergaminos, la tinta y la pluma regados en la mesa y tomó asiento en el mismo sillón que James-Ustedes cuatro.

-Pero nos amas-le replicó.

-Como se puede amar al pudín. Pero sigue, decías que Sheppard…

-Sheppard estaba molesta porque Sirius salió hace unos días con Holland…

-Holland alias golpeadora de Slytherin, ¿no?

-Haces tú tarea, ¡muy bien Nixon!

-Deberías de ver mis cuadernos repletos de las jerarquías escolares, es a lo que me dedico todos los días-comentó con dulce sarcasmo.

-En fin, estoy seguro que a estas alturas de la historia puedes imaginarte que la idea de poner a Sirius, Sheppard y Holland en el mismo campo de juego es menos adecuado que lanzar una botella de whiskey a un incendio. El caso es que Holland ignoraba el hecho de la relación "Sheppard-Sirius" y se sorprendió un poquitín cuando Sheppard empezó a gritarle que era una zorra en medio del campo, interrumpiendo _mi práctica, acabando con mi paciencia, _haciendo que Holland le lanzara una bludger y el heroico imbécil de mi amigo la recibiese para defender la anatomía de Sheppard.

-Brutal-sonrió Alice. A James le daba la impresión de que a veces resultaba ser un poco sádica o se tomaba las cosas con tanta naturalidad que parecía un deporte _brutal _impresionarla, inclusive había encontrado altamente cómico la vez que James terminó hospitalizado después de tratar de hacer un acto escénico con un escreguto de cola explosiva en tercer año.

-Y no se acaba ahí, la cosa se pone un poco mejor-bajó la voz y observó con recelo a Pam Valentine que recién se daba una vuelta en el sillón y les daba la espalda-Sirius estaba en agonía en el pasto porque la bludger le dislocó el brazo…

-Lindo-le interrumpió.

-Ni a Sheppard ni a Holland les importó. Primero Holland se bajó de la escoba y agarró a escobazos a Sheppard…

Alice se partió de risa y James le reprehendió, no quería que Valentine despertase. Ni tampoco que los niños de tercero prestaran atención a su relato, todos eran unos habladores a esa edad de la búsqueda ahogada y desesperada de popularidad.

-Si no tuviese 7 años de conocerte Alice, te juro que pensaría que eres una desgraciada y tienes el mismo deseo de asesinar a Sirius que la mayoría de las chicas con las que ha salido.

-¿De qué hablas, Jimbo? Yo adoro a Sirius y admite un poquito que la escena es divertida, no sé como haya sido exactamente en la vida real pero en mi cabeza hay confetis y una orquesta tocando una de Beethoven. Además, si agregas a dos jugadoras engreídas golpeándose con escobas el asunto adquiere por default sesenta puntos más de diversión.

James le pellizcó una mejilla a Alice, quien frunció la nariz en un falso gesto de "soy adorable".

-¿Quieres que te siga contando?

-Dale, dale-le aplaudió.

Él suspiró:

-Sheppard que por un rato estuvo corriendo mientras Holland la perseguía después tuvo la revelación, no sé…un rayo de luz se hizo paso entre las nubes y le iluminó la cabeza, entonces se acordó que también tenía escoba. Te diré que ninguno de nosotros hacía nada porque queríamos saber que pasaba, las dos tipas se olvidaron de las escobas y saltaron sobre sus cabellos, terminaron rodando en el lodo hasta que alguien más apareció en la escena…-James señaló a Valentine con los ojos pero Alice se desconcertó.

-¿Eh?

Volvió a apuntar con disimule a Valentine.

-¿Pam?-murmuró ella.

James asintió con la cabeza:

-Tú sabes que tiene la paciencia de un maní…

-En verdad Potter, te equivocas. Verás, un maní…como una roca, nunca tiene acción alguna, por lo tanto el maní es pasivo, tiene más paciencia que cualquiera de nosotros…

-¡Pero me has entendido!

Alice le sonrió afablemente:

-Sí, abuelo. No me prive de sus historias.

-Pues _ella_-señaló otra vez a Valentine-Las separó a las dos. Tiene fuerza de troll. Y las dos tipas estaban chillando como ratas recién nacidas, en serio Alice que si yo no fuera muy listo me metería a pelear con Valentine, ten en cuenta que evitaba con cada mano que dos jugadoras (bastante buenas, agregaré) veteranas y hormonales se arrancaran los ojos.

-¿Pero cómo?

-Con cada mano les sostenía las cabezas y las tipas manoteaban…

Alice se echó a reír una vez más:

-Obra maestra, cuando despierte le pido su autógrafo.

-Buena suerte con eso, no creo que esté particularmente feliz con el asunto. Es que después Sirius se levantó del suelo y fue a gritarle (después de que ella le hacía un gran favor, digo…todos ahí nos habíamos olvidado de él) que se metiera en sus propios asuntos y que las dejara molerse con libertad, que salía sobrando y que se comprase un sostén de su talla…

-Ay Sirius, Sirius, Sirius-Alice negó con la cabeza y se golpeó la frente.

-Lo sé. Metió la pata a fondo, nunca pierde la oportunidad de hablar de senos y lo saca a flote en los peores momentos.

-Creo que la única chica que respeta es…-se levantó de golpe y extendió los brazos como si se encontrase en un espectáculo de magia-¡Alice Nixon, damas y caballeros! Quisiera agradecer a mis padres que procrearon un ejemplar casi perfecto…

-Por eso Sirius te adora también, eres igual de _modesta _que él.

-Sentí tu sarcasmo, ¿eh?-tomó asiento de nuevo.

-Ese era el punto. En fin, ¿quieres oír el desenlace?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, animada.

-Valentine soltó a Sheppard y Holland, que cayeron de cara contra el barro. Entonces le metió un puñetazo monumental a Sirius en el estómago, le sacó el aire y lo hizo caer de nuevo. Pero cayó sobre su brazo dislocado…

-Ouch-Alice cerró los ojos.

-Debió doler.

-Su orgullo-aclaró-Es lo que le debió doler con más ganas.

-Para peor, Valentine me dijo que renunciaba al equipo. Así que perdí a la mejor buscadora que he tenido en años y solo tengo a Sirius para agradecerle.

-¿La intentaste persuadir?

-Oye, después de ese acto ni borracho lo intentaba. Esperaré un par de días, las cosas se enfriarán y tal vez termine con un pezón torcido, es lo menor que puedo esperar viniendo de Valentine.

-Mira, ella es simpática-empezó Alice y causó que James alzara las cejas y resoplara escéptico-En serio. He platicado un par de veces con ella y nos caemos bien.

-Es porque eres una chica. Valentine es enteramente feminista, no puedes ser hombre y tratar de hablar con ella porque te vuela la cabeza. Hablando por los hombres te anticipo que esa chica es un peligro para la especie.

-No seas dramático-se quejó su amiga-Y deberían de darle una oportunidad, además, no me puedes decir que ustedes han sido blandos o amables con ella en las prácticas.

James pensó por un momento:

-No, pero son prácticas de quidditch. Tampoco va esperando a que la invitemos por un té y lo bebamos felices con el meñique alzado…

-Ustedes son unos cavernícolas.

-Me gusta más cuando nos dices "cerditos", da la impresión de que aún nos tienes mucho aprecio y somos la cosa más hermosa en la faz de la Tierra.

-Les tengo aprecio, a los cuatro. Aunque tú seas un engreído, Sirius un megalómano, Remus actúe como chica con Síndrome Pre Menstrual de vez en cuando y Peter sea tan Peter. Sin embargo creo que a veces deberían de ver más allá, ¿me entiendes?

-No completamente.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y pasó saliva:

-Que se pongan en los zapatos de los otros-explicó-No consideren solo las cosas que les afectan a _ustedes, _no me malinterpretes, creo que son excelentes personas pero a veces se hacen nudos en ustedes mismos. Es…¿cuál es esa palabra?

James consideraba que esa clase de comentarios los aceptaba únicamente de los Merodeadores, Alice Nixon y Lily Evans.

-Ensimismados. Eso era. Así que denle una oportunidad al resto, dense una oportunidad a ustedes de no ser como el resto, pero de comprender las distintas realidades que son tan variables. No tienen idea de por qué Valentine puede ser así de agresiva o de porque Lily resulta un amor con todas las personas excepto contigo.

Aquello le apretó las tuercas. Alice sabía bien que puntos tocar para hacerlo vacilar.

-Esto, ¿tú crees?

-Te lo estoy diciendo Jimbo.

Él suspiró.

-Bueno, quisiera quedarme un rato más pero me está ganando el sueño. Mañana debo levantarme temprano para ayudar a unos niños de cuarto con Defensa, no sé cómo terminé haciéndome la voluntaria pero por lo menos le simpatizaré más a McGonagall que ayer.

James le sonrió. Alice se levantó del sillón y empezó a recoger los pergaminos que pertenecían a la carta semanal para su madre.

-Además debo meditar sobre cuantas aventuras fantásticas tengo que inventarle a mi madre, creo que anexaré algo sobre montar un hipogrifo y tomar el té con centauros todas las noches para observar las estrellas y predecir, eso me hará llegar un bonito vociferador.

-Una pregunta Alice, ¿por qué por lo menos cada mes te llega un vociferador si en realidad nunca haces nada malo?

-Por las sandeces que le escribo a mi madre en cartas, en verdad piensa que llevo una vida muy agitada y llena de peligros. A estas alturas podemos estar seguros que terminaré casada con un muggle (porque le di un filtro amoroso, claro, de otra manera me puedo olvidar del matrimonio) y trabajando poniendo firmas y sellos en el Ministerio. ¡No digas que no tengo aspiraciones a futuro!

Él se rió. Simplemente la adoraba:

-Te casarás con alguien increíble. Solo alguien increíble da la talla para estar contigo-Alice le restó importancia con una mano fingiendo vergüenza-Y quería hacerte otra pregunta.

-¿Ajá?

-¿Todo bien con Remus?

Ella asintió con la cabeza con nerviosismo:

-Tú sabes cómo se pone a veces, no lo puedes voltear a ver sin que se irrite. Le recomendé unos filtros para quitar los dolores menstruales, al parecer no le dio tanta risa como a mí-se encogió de hombros desentendida-Hombres.

Cuando llevó tanto los pergaminos, tinta y pluma en sus brazos se despidió de James. Subía las escaleras cuando él recordó para qué le había hablado en primer lugar.

-¡Eh Alice!

-¿Ah?

-¿No sabrás de casualidad en dónde está Evans?

Ella alzó una ceja maliciosamente:

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a ese pergamino en blanco que siempre cargas y todo el tiempo le susurras cosas como si fuese tu amante, eh?

James rodó los ojos, sabía que se refería al Mapa del Merodeador ya que varias veces casi lo había encontrado con las manos en la masa. Alice desapareció en la oscuridad de las escaleras y Pam Valentine mantuvo los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo, decidió que era hora de lanzar otro falso ronquido para hacer creer a James que dormía.

* * *

_Parte 2: Rose Bruckheimer detesta a Lily Evans_

Sus largos y pálidos dedos golpeaban rítmicamente la mesa de acebo, bostezó con delicadeza (no pasó de alto cubrirse la boca con el dorso de la mano libre) y continúo leyendo con ahínco. Rose le dedicó una breve mirada de desprecio a su figura: detestaba el cabello caoba y los ávidos ojos verdes brillantes levemente sesgados, las pecas salpicando con moderación la piel tersa y lechosa, su elegancia, inteligencia, simpatía y bondad. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan _perfecta_?

Rose Bruckheimer por otro lado llevaba el cabello rubio pajizo y trenzado con torpeza, sus ojos se pigmentaban de azul celeste y su nariz era más puntiaguda de lo que podía desear. Su inteligencia era indiscutible, hacía honra a Ravenclaw, pero tampoco tenía el título de la mejor persona del colegio. Envidiaba Lily por una razón en particular, el muchacho que por primera vez Rose se daba permiso de amar se encontraba flechado por Evans. Una complicada razón que la prefecta de Gryffindor ignoraba por completo. A Rose le revolvía las tripas eso también, Evans tenía que ser amable inclusive con ella.

Se percató de la hora, las 0:00 horas. Gruñó porque Slughorn declamó "Regreso pronto" una hora antes y hasta el momento continuaban ellas haciéndose compañía. Rose y Lily compartían el título de las mejores estudiantes de Pociones junto con Severus Snape, quien no perdía el tiempo estudiando en clases extras con el profesor dada su "superioridad" en la materia. _Tan engreído y poca cosa._ Pero las chicas siempre se encontraban sedientas de conocimientos así que no descartaban ir después de la jornada normal los viernes al despacho de Slughorn, que tenía buena mano con las pociones pero resultaba demasiado fanfarrón para el gusto de Rose.

-Me voy ya-le anunció, como si planeara abandonarla ahí. Se puso de pie sin dirigirle una mirada a Evans.

-Creo que yo también-Lily cerró el pesado y viejo libro de pociones que le dejaba las manos secas de tanto polvo que acumulaba-Le dejaremos una nota a Slughorn de lo tarde que se le ha hecho, ¿te parece?

Rose se encogió de hombros, Slughorn podía terminar rascándose la cabeza confundido sin la estúpida nota que Evans planeaba dejarle. La pelirroja rasgó un trozo de pergamino con delicadeza y pronto garabateo con estilizada letra y ondulada, Rose leyó sobre su hombro lo que escribía:

"_Estimado profesor H. Slughorn: _

_Dado a la hora la señorita Bruckheimer y yo hemos decidido regresar a nuestras Salas Comunes. Espero que todo esté bien. También le dejo mis anotaciones sobre la poción Kaleidoscop y lo comentamos en nuestra siguiente sesión. Me aseguraré de llevarle los pergaminos a la profesora McGonagall esta misma noche para que revise nuestra petición sobre materiales inflamables a la mano de los alumnos de grados inferiores. _

_Tenga un buen fin de semana,_

_R. Bruckheimer y L. Evans,_

_Devotas estudiantes."_

La Ravenclaw a espaldas de Lily fingió vomitar, se sorprendió por continuar ahí.

-¿Te apetece un té antes de ir a la cama?-la pregunta de Evans le sacó de sus casillas, enrojeciendo de cuerpo completo y con la habilidad de cocinar un huevo sobre su cabeza.

-Estoy cansada-contestó a manera de réplica, se echó la mochila al hombro con brusquedad.

-Oh, de acuerdo, igual tengo que buscar a la profesora McGonagall, lo haremos en otra ocasión que no perdamos la noción del tiempo.

-Que simpática-dijo entre dientes Rose. Dio la media vuelta y mal encarada salió del despacho del profesor. Las orejas y mejillas le hervían, el ojo se le crispaba en un tic y se tronaba los nudillos. Dejó atrás a una confundida Lily Evans que supuso que al igual que ella, Rose Bruckheimer debía haber tenido un día terrible, no podía imaginarse dada a su ciega nobleza que lo único que la Ravenclaw deseaba eran las tripas de Lily en un plato y darlas de alimento en la lechucería. Tan turbios y oscuros pensamientos giraban dentro de la cabeza de Rose, a veces se sentía mal y otras veces creía que indudablemente: Lily Evans era una plaga que debía ser exterminada. Quizá así él dejaría de amarla y sería capaz de poner ojos en alguien más, ¿quizás en ella? _Quizás en ella._

El amor es una locura constante de impulsos desesperados. Rose temía no llegar a conocer el amor algún día, sobre todo después de percatarse de la mala manera en la que circulaban sus ideas tristes, desesperadas, patéticas y destructivas.

* * *

_Parte 3: Severus Snape toma una decisión_

Observó su rostro en el espejo. Pálido, desdeñoso y triste. Pudo divisar a Avery recostado sobre su cama leyendo aburrido, de vez en cuando alzaba la mirada para analizar a su compañero de cuarto que a pesar del exterior rígido como el hielo se encontraba blando y temblando por dentro. Avery lo sabía y a Mucilber no había que tatuárselo en el brazo.

Severus Snape giró el grifo del agua y dejó correr el agua helada. Tomó un poco entre sus temblorosas manos y se mojó la cara, el cabello, después el cuello. Aspiró hondo para oxigenar su cerebro de manera adecuada, tal vez eso le haría considerar bien sus opciones.

-¿Nervioso, eh?-escupió Avery con su acento irlandés que a veces resultaba exasperante a los oídos de Severus.

-No-replicó con firmeza.

-Rosier me ha dicho que te vio vomitando en el baño-lo dijo a manera de burla para probar el efecto que el comentario tenía en Snape.

-Indigestión-se excuso sin una expresión facial aparente. Cerró el grifo del agua y se secó las manos con un pañuelo. Continúo observando a Avery por medio del espejo, sonreía.

Avery tenía las características de ser un idiota y fanfarrón, sus habilidades con la magia negra no podían llegar a superar a Mucilber, Rosier, Lestrange o él mismo. Mucilber si que era el maestro, en quinto grado haberse dado el lujo de atacar a la sangre sucia de Mary Macdonald lo convertía en el héroe personal del grupo de Slytherins. Evan Rosier tenía un don con la maldición cruciatus y Rodolphus Lestrange al igual que su hermano Rabastan, probaban la habilidad con las maldiciones no verbales. Pero él y las pociones oscuras eran uno mismo, además, mantenía en secreto a sus compañeros sobre el _Sectusempra_. Su obra maestra, la maldición sectusempra que flagelaba sin piedad.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió estrepitosamente. Rodolphus Lestrange les lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-¿Has hablado con Rabastan?

Rodolphus asintió con la cabeza, los rizos de su cabello apenas y se movieron:

-Tenemos que estar en el corazón del bosque a más tardar a las dos de la mañana. Y tenemos un problema, los Black quieren ir también.

Severus rodó los ojos, por supuesto, los jóvenes Bellatrix y Regulus debían estar ansiosos por acompañarlos.

-No entienden que no dan el ancho aún, ¿verdad?-siseó Snape, abandonando el cuarto de baño y acercándose a sus dos compañeros-Son incompetentes e imprudentes. La risa que le daría a Lucius o a Rabastan si nos acompañan esos dos.

-Espero que Mucilber los persuada. No desobedecerían ordenes de él-gruñó Rodolphus, a veces le era difícil esconder sus celos a la reputación imponente de Mucilber. Se dirigió a Snape y Avery sonrió de ansias al escuchar la pregunta que sabía que escaparía de la boca de Lestrange-¿Estás seguro, Severus? ¿Estás consciente de que una vez que lo haces no hay vuelta atrás? Le _perteneces_. A él, solo a él.

Perder su autonomía era lo que le definiría en aquella mugrosa vida. Sin titubear dio su respuesta:

-Sí, estoy seguro.

Avery sonrió con malicia y Lestrange asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

_Parte 4: Un largo y tortuoso camino_

A las 00:23 minutos, Lily Evans se encontró bajando los peldaños de las escaleras. Buscó a McGonagall en su despacho pero en lugar de encontrar a la bruja había un letrero que anunciaba:

"_En caso de tener que tratar un asunto urgente, buscar a Minerva McGonagall en la Enfermería."_

Lily consideraba entregar esos pergaminos como un asunto urgente. Se encontraba exhausta, los pies habían pasado de la fase "adormilados" a "insensibilizados", tenía frío, sueño y la urgencia de darse una ducha tibia. ¡Qué día! No solo había llovido como si se encontrasen a mediados de Enero, sino que una de las aulas había explotado por unos estudiantes de quinto o sexto que experimentaban con saliva de dragón y calmar a los curiosos parecía imposible (_Tu aceptaste el puesto de prefecta Lily, cúmplelo como es debido_) para que después, durante el almuerzo James Potter empezara con la incansable postura (esta vez el tema era uno de los favoritos: poner en controversia la virginidad de Evans) de hacerle la existencia más difícil de lo que era ya para una adolescente de diecisiete años. Pelearon con ganas, a gritos desgarradores y Alice se mantuvo con la boca abierta (que contenía un pedazo de pollo a medio masticar) y los ojos encendidos de diversión. Finalmente, Lily rompió con sus reglas de conducta, tomando con determinación el platón de puré de patatas y adornando la cabeza de James con él. Peter Pettigrew gritó dramáticamente (su afición por ese platillo podía rayar en una patología) y James Potter se levantó de su asiento con el orgullo herido y escuchando las carcajadas prolongadas de los demás estudiantes y a paso rápido desapareció del Gran Comedor. Lily de inmediato se auto restó veinte puntos.

Cuando se encontró cerca de la Enfermería a sus oídos llegaron gritos potentes que indiscutiblemente pertenecían a la profesora McGonagall. Algo debía indignarla. Con timidez, Lily asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la Enfermería. Detrás de un biombo se dibujaba a la perfección la silueta de la mujer con su icónico sombrero puntiagudo, realizaba ademanes al por mayor y la severidad de su voz resonaba por el lugar como un taladro:

-¡Esa conducta es inaceptable! ¡Se esperaría algo mejor de alumnos de séptimo año! ¡Pelear como animales! ¡¿Qué le causa gracia, señor Black?!

Claro, no era nada nuevo que Minerva McGonagall riñera a Black, parecía más bien una tradición. Sirius Black tenía la estampa de un estudiante excelente que rompía las reglas por regocijo y sin medir las consecuencias, vivía al momento. Resultaba insoportablemente divertido, siempre bromeando y pavoneándose con los elitistas Merodeadores. Decir que daba la talla a la definición de guapo o atractivo era una injusticia, la belleza física de Black rebasaba cualquiera que Lily hubiese visto antes. Su cabello caía en melena como una tormenta lacia y negra, en los ojos oscuros se le asomaba el espíritu aventurero, la simpatía y la intuición. Además, su cuerpo se encontraba tallado con precisión. Voltear a ver a Sirius Black y caer en su encanto era una verdadera maldición.

-Absolutamente nada, profesora. Cuando me siento avergonzado me río.

-¡Son siete años de conocerlo, señor Black! ¡No me venga con esos cuentos! Ahora, señorita Sheppard…

Lily se sorprendió de escuchar el nombre de su amiga Juliette Sheppard, tanto ella como Alice habían predicho que Sirius le traería solo problemas. Alice lo mencionó con pesadumbre, sabía que Juliette no le simpatizaba del todo porque le parecía hueca y caprichosa, que a veces tendía a serlo, sin embargo también era una gran persona. Lily fue exhortada a desprenderse de la red de pensamientos que se tejían a velocidad luz dentro de su cabeza por la voz de Madame Pomfrey, neurótica y exaltada como todo el tiempo:

-Las horas de visita ya se acabaron, señorita Evans-le gruñó.

-Oh, no he venido a visitar a nadie, Madame-respondió educadamente la chica-Estoy esperando a la profesora McGonagall.

-La profesora McGonagall está ocupada en este momento-le dijo como si Lily no tuviese la habilidad de comprender lo obvio. Dado que ella era muy paciente y Madame Pomfrey aparecía como contraparte, le contestó.

-Estoy consciente, pero tengo que tratar un asunto de urgencia. Me envió el profesor Slughorn.

Pomfrey hizo un ademán de indiferencia, tomó una bandeja de plata con filtros y cucharones, desapareció detrás de otro biombo. La escuchó preguntarle al paciente:

-¿Cómo se sientes? ¿No es muy agresivo el tratamiento? El señor Belby fue muy específico sobre esto, así que preferiría que me dijera si se siente incómodo o algo…

La chirriante voz de la profesora le hizo ignorar la conversación de Pomfrey, no era que quisiera escuchar sino que resultaba imposible no prestar atención a tales decibeles:

-Su castigo lo platicaré con el profesor Slughorn ya que tanto usted como la señorita Holland cumplirán con la misma sanción.

Juliette lloriqueó detrás del biombo:

-No es justo-sollozó-No fuimos las únicas.

-El castigo del señor Black ya lo platicaré con él. Mientras tanto, la infracción de la señorita Holland y la suya tienen el mismo…

-No hablo de Black-se quejó ella-Hablo de Valentine.

-La trama se complica-pensó Lily. Cada vez que escuchaba algo sobre Pamela Valentine implicaba golpes, mordiscos, hoyos negros, etcétera. Lo sabía porque como prefecta actuaba de moderadora en las situaciones fuera de control que Valentine atraía como imán.

-Yo hablaré a primera hora con la señorita Valentine. Pero usted a las ocho de la mañana se reportará en mi despacho donde le diré cuál será el castigo, ¿me entendió señorita Sheppard?

Lily la escuchó sorberse los mocos. Imaginó que asentía con la cabeza.

-Puede retirarse.

Los pasos anémicos de Juliette Sheppard adornaron el súbito silencio de la Enfermería. Lily, llevó los ojos a los pergaminos que sostenía entre sus manos para no cohibir a Juliette. La chica paró en seco y chilló:

-¿Lily?

-¡Julie!-Lily fingió no notar el terrible semblante de su amiga. Juliette, que de acuerdo a lo genérico y obvio era atractiva hasta las uñas llevaba un ojo tatuado de morado, sangre seca en las comisuras de la boca, el cabello hecho una revolución y la túnica escarlata de quidditch manchada de barro. Al abrir la boca dio a conocer un agujero, un diente incisivo le faltaba-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Qué te pasó?

Juliette ahogó el llanto detrás de sus manos, apenada. Entre sollozos Lily interpretó que había dicho:

-La cabeza de bludger de Holland me arrastró por el campo de quidditch y después la lesbiana de Valentine se metió en donde nadie la llamaba, ¡hija de Banshee! Por su culpa perdí un diente cuando me caí de frente contra el barro, ¡me veo horrenda, Lily! ¡HORRENDA!

Lily le sobó un brazo con afecto, la observó entristecida:

-Tranquila Julie.

-¡Estoy exhausta!-bramó-¡De todos! ¡Del idiota de Black!

-¡Te escucho desde acá!-se quejó Sirius detrás del biombo.

La profesora McGonagall le riñó y asomó la cabeza. En su rostro se reflejo asombro y molestia. Asombro porque Lily Evans se encontraba en la Enfermería en horas no permitidas y molestia porque Juliette continuaba ahí haciendo una escena:

-¿Señorita Evans?

-La estoy esperando a usted profesora-le informó.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza y sin perder su severidad se dirigió a Juliette:

-Señorita Sheppard, vaya a la Sala Común de inmediato. Tampoco olvide tomarse la poción que le recetó Madame Pomfrey, por la mañana su diente deberá de haber crecido ya.

Juliette asintió con la cabeza y se enjuagó las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica. La profesora desapareció, su silueta y voz era lo único que les daba a entender que continuaba descalificando la imprudencia de Sirius Black.

-¿Ves, Julie? Por la mañana tendrás tu diente otra vez, ¿no suena maravilloso?

-No-gruñó-Será doloroso. Estamos hablando de algo que se da en semanas en el proceso natural, imagina ahora como será en unas cuantas horas. Me dolerá hasta la espinilla.

Lily se mordió el labio inferior, no muy segura de que palabras escoger para alentar a la chica.

-Como sea-se sorbió los mocos, a esas horas y en esas circunstancias le parecía imposible comportarse como una linda damita, postura que adoptaba la mayoría del tiempo-Me voy a la cama. Te veo más tarde si sigo durmiendo.

-Dale, yo regreso pronto. Solo le entrego esto a la profesora McGonagall y te alcanzo.

Juliette asintió penosamente. Continúo caminando con cojera, salió de la Enfermería y sus pasos se fueron apagando poco a poco.

Del biombo salió McGonagall primero, Sirius le preguntó:

-¿Antes de irme no puedo visitar a…?

-No, no puede, señor Black. Su conducta no es exactamente sobresaliente, así que le recomiendo que parta a la Sala Común de inmediato sin meterse en problemas.

El aspecto de Sirius era más saludable que el de Juliette. Cansado estaba, pero la señora Pomfrey le había reparado lo que fuese que tenía mal. El chico caminó, pasó a Lily y le guiñó un ojo.

-Descarado-pensó la prefecta.

La profesora McGonagall por fin tuvo tiempo de atender a Lily, la cual interiormente daba saltos efervescentes de felicidad, pronto estaría arropada y volando lejos en sueños.

-¿Sí, señorita Evans?

-El profesor Slughorn me pidió que le trajera esto-le dijo Lily a la maestra-Lo recordé muy tarde pero más vale tarde que nunca.

McGonagall inspeccionó los documentos detrás de sus anteojos cuadrados, asintió con la cabeza repetidamente y le dijo:

-Muchas gracias señorita Evans. ¿No es muy tarde para que se encuentre vagando por los pasillos?

-Estaba estudiando, profesora-contestó azorada-Con el profesor Slughorn y Rose Bruckheimer, pero perdimos la noción del tiempo.

-De acuerdo, bueno, será mejor que se vaya a la cama-ordenó la mujer. Se veía cansada, Lily no podía concebir la cantidad de estrés que recibía día con día-Buenas noches.

-¡Minerva!-le llamó Madame Pomfrey-¿Podrías venir por un momento?

McGonagall le lanzó una mirada a Lily, la observó salir de la Enfermería antes de tomar camino hacia Madame Pomfrey y fuese quien fuese la persona que se encontraba detrás del biombo.

Lily sonreía en el interior ya que la pesadumbre insoportable le impedía exteriorizarlo. Al girar en un pasillo descubrió a Sirius Black recargado con los brazos cruzados, mirándola sin vergüenza:

-Hola Evans.

-Ah, hola Black-no se detuvo. Sirius la siguió con insistencia hasta emparejársele.

-Te he esperado-le anunció-Quería felicitarte por el acto del puré de patatas de hoy, nunca había visto a Peter tan depresivo.

-Me alegro que por lo menos a uno de nosotros le divirtió el incidente-musitó, molesta.

-¡Oh, no tienes idea! Aunque no fui el único, Alice y yo lo hemos denominado…-posicionó las manos en el aire con los dedos extendidos y el pulgar separado del resto, las movió del centro a los lados, anunciando-"La revelación de la perfecta prefecta", por cada escenificación estimamos que la gente pagaría alrededor de 5 galeones y pronto juntaríamos tanto dinero como para malcriar a nuestros hijos, nietos, bisnietos, etcétera, etcétera.

-¿Etcétera, etcétera? ¿No tienes idea de lo que sigue?

-Por eso alguien muy inteligente inventó la palabra "etcétera", Evans.

Lily omitió su comentario.

Sirius Black y Lily Evans compartían algo en común: Alice Nixon. La mejor amiga de ambos que hacia malabares para no ponerse ni del lado de uno ni del otro. De acuerdo a las leyes Nixon, ni los Merodeadores ni Lily tenían la razón al 100 por ciento, ambos se encontraban en rangos de negación que le divertían. Ambos eran fantásticos.

-¡Evans! ¡Por Merlín!-chilló Sirius señalando algo por encima de la cabeza de Lily, ella dio un respingo y alzó la cabeza: no encontró nada. Sirius se partió de la risa.

-¿Qué?-gruñó, cansada.

-Esas nubes negras con relámpagos por encima de tu cabeza, ¿no te da miedo de que te electrocuten?

-El único que debería tener miedo con salir con estática en el cabello eres tú. Por favor, ha sido un día largo y tampoco tengo el humor para soportar tus comentarios después de lo que causaste.

Sirius fingió demencia:

-¿Yo? ¿Pero qué he hecho, zanahoria más linda del huerto?

Lily sintió algo parecido como si un par de manos invisibles le estrujaran el cuello, se ahogaba de desesperación al tener que lidiar con las charlas en las que Black creía que hacerse el idiota era lindo. Tal vez en un universo paralelo:

-¿Tu madre te dejó caer de cabeza cuando eras bebé?

Sirius lo consideró:

-Probablemente-se encogió de hombros y mostró las palmas de la mano tratando de parecer inocente.

-¡Bien! ¡No lo dudaría! ¿El quidditch provoca amnesia?

-No está comprobado pero yo diría…

-¡Juliette Sheppard es amiga mía!-se quejó-¡Ahora por tu culpa tiene el aspecto de una indigente arrollada por un grupo de centauros!

-¿Te parece? Yo diría que más bien una manada de hipogrifos…

-Black, no te hagas el cómico conmigo, te lo advierto. Estoy exhausta, MUY exhausta.

-¿Crees que yo estoy caminando por un arcoíris con leprechauns irlandeses bailando? ¿Crees que se siente lindo ser golpeado por una bludger? ¿O por una Valentine?

-Seguramente fue algo que te merecías.

-Bueno, eso también. No te voy a mentir Evans, a veces meto la pata…

-¿Tú crees?-resopló con falso escepticismo.

Indignados no se dirigieron la palabra por un rato, lo único que querían era regresar a la Sala Común, olvidarse de los problemas y dormir hasta que el rostro se les hinchase.

A lo lejos escucharon crujir una puerta. Ambos se detuvieron en el camino, compartieron una mirada de incredulidad, encogieron los hombros. Sirius pensó que aquello le daría satisfacción a Evans, bajar puntos a los pobres diablos que vagasen por el colegio a horas no permitidas, de la manera en que él lo veía para los prefectos bajar puntos era algo como un afrodisiaco. Caminaron un poco más hasta que un par de voces resonaron, Lily Evans abrió la boca para como de costumbre pedir a esas personas que revelaran su identidad "Soy la prefecta de Gryffindor", siempre haciendo público su título. Pero Sirius actúo con mayor rapidez, le tapó la boca con una mano y negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. Conocía esas dos voces. Con los ojos buscó un escondite, nada más efectivo que un armario de escobas. Haló a Lily de un brazo que lanzó un quejido, la empujó a la oscuridad del armario y volvió a taparle la boca:

-Hazme el favor de por una vez en la vida quedarte callada Evans, por favor-susurró la suplica desesperada en la oscuridad. Lily no dijo nada.

El corazón de Sirius daba vuelcos constantes esperando escuchar la voz de su hermano, Regulus, de nuevo. Los pasos eran pausados. Sabía quién era el acompañante de su hermano menor, debía ser su joven prima Bellatrix, una caprichosa y desconfiable chica de quince años.

-No nos podemos detener Bella-gruñó Regulus-Anda, escuché que Severus dijo a Rodolphus que se encontrarían cerca de la cabaña del fenómeno de Hagrid. Después de eso partirían, no tenemos mucho tiempo…

-No seas tan mandón-se quejó Bellatrix-¿No nos van a esperar?

-¿Cuándo vas a entender, Bella?

Escucharon sus pasos y los de Regulus, cada vez más apagados. Seguían discutiendo a base de murmullos, Sirius deseó tener la habilidad auditiva de Remus pero no distinguía la conversación. Lily le mordió la mano dado que la dejaba sin respiración al obstruir sus orificios nasales también, Sirius se quejó en silencio.

-¿Saben que espiar las conversaciones ajenas es de mal gusto, verdad?-dijo una voz ajena a ambos. Espantados dieron un brinco hacia atrás, tropezándose con unas cuantas escobas, causando escándalo y por alguna razón, Lily terminó en el suelo. Nick Casi Decapitado había aparecido entre ambos, se sostenía la cabeza que colgaba hacia un lado desagradablemente.

-Nick, estamos en una misión encubierta, ¿quieres que nos descubran?-gruñó Sirius-Creí que éramos amigos tú y yo…

-Lo somos Sirius, no invito a quien sea a mis aniversarios de muerte y si mal no recuerdo has estado en dos.

Los Merodeadores creían ciegamente en ser amigos de los fantasmas, eran útiles y a veces cómplices en muchas de sus bromas. Nick Casi Decapitado les simpatizaba a todos menos a Peter, que siempre se ponía nauseabundo con la historia de la muerte de Nick.

Con la ayuda de Sirius, Lily se puso de pie.

-Esperen aquí-ordenó Nick que los atravesó de un segundo a otro y desapareció del otro lado de la pared.

-Black-habló Lily, por fin-Tenemos que ir.

-¿Eh?

-Detrás de ellos. No puede haber nada bueno entre sus manos…

-Tenemos que regresar a la Sala Común de inmediato, ¿está bien Evans?

-No-gruñó-Vamos a seguirlos.

-Mira, yo sé que aún le tienes un cariño extraño a Snape pero sabemos que no anda en buenos pasos, menos cuando alguien de mi familia está asociado con él, así que regresemos a la Sala Común.

-No-contestó determinada-Exactamente porque no puede ser nada bueno, ahora hazte un lado para que pueda salir. Soy la prefecta…

Sirius no se movió:

-Hay cosas Evans, tan desagradables y retorcidas que están sucediendo y no puedes imaginar por más excelentes que sean tus notas. Prefiero que sigas sin imaginarlas y sin conocerlas, lo digo en serio, si quieres atormentarte continúo hostigándote sobre James pero no te sometas a algo tan abominable.

Lily se sorprendió de aquella seriedad proveniente de la gruesa voz de Black, también reconoció por debajo el miedo. No supo a que temerle más: creerle a Black o que sentía un miedo auténtico.

-¿Y qué si algo malo pasa, eh? No quiero que Sev salga lastimado-imploró.

-Snape es mayorcito, "un hombre" dirían algunos-se rió brevemente por su línea, jamás de los jamases se imaginó refiriéndose a Quejicus como un "hombre"-Él debe de tener idea de en qué clase de lío se mete. Pasa su tiempo con Mucilber, creo que eso lo dice todo. No quieres ser otra Mary Macdonald y tampoco te voy a dejar que lo seas, ¿de acuerdo?

Nick asomó la cabeza espontáneamente desde el suelo, les asustó de nuevo pero no con la misma intensidad que la primera vez:

-Filch viene en camino, subiendo las escaleras. La señora Norris le lleva ventaja, pero con un poco de suerte lo podré entretener. Ahora, les recomiendo que _corran_.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza y como ya se le hacía costumbre tomó del brazo a Lily, salieron del armario y emprendieron carrera a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Sirius creyó haber engañado a Evans, una vez que se resignara a irse a su habitación, con la ayuda de James buscaría a Bellatrix y Regulus, no podía permitir que su hermano menor se enfrascara en aquel mundo al que alguien como Snape podía llevarlo. Si él y Regulus compartían genes quizá había algo que lo haría razonar, _quizá_. Y por otro lado, Lily Evans creyó haber engañado a Sirius, estaba muy segura que Alice Nixon se encaminaría a esa misión junto a ella.

La primera campanada resonó hasta los más remotos terrenos del castillo, monumental y dramática, anunciaba la una de la mañana en punto. Ni un segundo atrás ni adelante. La una de la mañana.


	3. We can work it out

Capítulo 2

_Hora Uno: We can work it out_

"_Trata de verlo como yo, sólo el tiempo dirá si tengo razón o estoy equivocado. Mientras lo veas a tu manera cabe la posibilidad de que nos separemos __pronto. __Podemos arreglarlo, podemos arreglarlo."_

_-John Lennon/Paul McCartney (We can work it out)_

* * *

La primera campanada resonó hasta los más remotos terrenos del castillo, monumental y dramática, anunciaba la una de la mañana en punto. Ni un segundo atrás ni adelante. La una de la mañana. James Potter trataba de contener la angustia burbujeante dentro de su estómago, Alice Nixon hacia el intento de dormir pero gracias a los gritos de dolor de Juliette Sheppard lo encontraba imposible, Remus Lupin huía de sus pesadillas envuelto en las frías sábanas de la Enfermería, Peter Pettigrew por otro lado lograba concebir un sueño tan placentero que para el resto de los estudiantes resultaba envidiable, Severus Snape se acercaba al bosque acompañado de Avery y, finalmente, Lily Evans y Sirius Black corrían por los pasillos, sin ver hacia atrás.

* * *

_Parte 1: Los lobos no sueñan_

El viento sopló con insistencia logrando que las cortinas dibujaran espectrales figuras en la oscuridad que nadie vio. A lo lejos se escuchaba una insistente gotita que cada diez segundos replicaba alegremente, la noche en la Enfermería por fin transcurría con tranquilidad, sin gritos de estudiantes o maestros. Remus se sacudió en su camilla y tuvo que sentarse de golpe para convencerse de lo que acababa de ver pertenecía a una pesadilla, abrió los ojos para encontrar el olor amargo de las pociones curativas y el frío que se colaba por la ventana. Detestaba pasar las noches en la Enfermería, sin embargo ya después de siete años parecía una tradición mensual. También las pesadillas tomaban lugar cuando dormía ahí, siempre despertaba sudando y agitado, aquella vez no era la excepción. Dio un trago de agua. La señora Pomfrey solía dejarle una jarra de peltre y un vaso de vidrio al lado de su camilla. Continúo respirando ruidosamente con la garganta seca y las pupilas dilatadas.

Se recostó de vuelta. Sintió el estómago revuelto a pesar de haberlo refrescado recién con agua, el corazón latía con rapidez, el terror de la última pesadilla tardaba en disolverse y aquello le molestaba. Limpió el sudor de su frente con una mano, torpemente. Se giró para ponerse boca abajo y enterró el rostro en la almohada, la mordió con ganas para desatar su frustración. Temía recordar la pesadilla, sin embargo, las imágenes aparecían dentro de su cabeza con insistencia.

Había soñado la luna llena, el cabello cubriéndole el cuerpo, las garras saliendo amenazadoramente de sus manos y los colmillos afilados. Otra persona estaba con él, no eran ni James, ni Sirius, ni Peter. Alice gritaba tumbada en el suelo, escupía sangre y él hundía con precisión los colmillos en la tierna carne de sus brazos blancos, lloraba, rogaba, gemía y cuando su cuerpo dejó de moverse Remus despertó. Fue la primera vez que soñó con matar a Alice. También estaba el antecedente de su actitud altiva aquella tarde, mandarla a callar con desdén y la punzante indiferencia reflejada en los ojos de la muchacha. Se avergonzaba de ser un monstruo una vez al mes y se avergonzaba aún más ser un monstruo cuando personificaba a un humano. Después recordó que alrededor de las siete de la tarde, cuando él se internó en la Enfermería, Alice apareció sin decirle nada y dejó un libro sobre su mesa de noche, Remus ni siquiera volteo a verla.

Se recriminó. No merecía el afecto de alguien así. James le dijo que no se preocupase, Alice nunca se tomaba esa clase de cosas muy apecho y consideraba que en algún nivel ella _sabía_. No era tonta, al contrario. Pero para el bien común había que fingir demencia.

Remus suspiró, llevó una de sus ásperas manos a su antebrazo izquierdo. Una cicatriz terrible residía ahí recordándole lo que era, lo que nunca podría ser, su maldición. Cada día que pasaba descubría que jamás podría alcanzar la normalidad de una vida feliz, ser libre de amar sin lastimar como la bestia que era. Ni siquiera tenía permiso de soñar sin que el sueño se convirtiese en pesadilla.

Cerró los ojos.

* * *

_Parte 2: Pam Polietileno_

-Potter, deberías de irte a tu cama-Pam Valentine lo agitó con fuerza inhumana. James abrió los ojos y la notó aún manchada de barro, con el cabello revuelto y los ojos taciturnos.

-¿Y tú no piensas regresar a tu habitación?

Ella encogió los hombros, indiferente. Se sobó un brazo y le lanzó una mirada al fuego de la chimenea, casi extinto. La expresión en su rostro le recordó a James al de un niño que se pierde en el callejón Diagon y es demasiado tímido como para llamar a su madre a gritos.

-¿Estás bien, Valentine?-se atrevió a preguntar.

-Sí-repuso con frialdad. Se pasó la mano por la frente y casi sorprendida desprendió el barro seco. Lo observó en sus manos descuidadas, ceñuda.

James compartió con Valentine el silencio incómodo, fuera de la práctica de Quidditch, de que escupía al suelo frente a la mirada de desagrado de las otras jugadoras, no tenía idea de cómo actuaba fuera del papel de buscadora. Pero ella ya no era buscadora, no tenía nada en común con él.

-¿Eres de Escocia, no?-fue lo primero que le nació decir. Una pregunta obvia dado al marcado acento escocés de la chica, casi se necesitaba tener un traductor a la mano por la brusca articulación y entonación de sus palabras y frases.

-Sí-le gruñó.

-¿Edimburgo?

-Hay más ciudades en Escocia que Edimburgo.

No lo hizo sentir ignorante, sino ofendido. Naturalmente, cuando alguien se refería a Escocia la primera ciudad que aparecía en su cabeza era la capital. Esperó la respuesta de ella pero nunca se encontró dispuesta a gastar saliva en él. James la observó detenidamente, Pam Valentine tenía la mandíbula cuadrada, ojos azules y cabello castaño hasta los hombros, recto y sin flequillo. Nunca se le veía arreglada, más bien _falta de pulcritud_ dado que no le apetecía empolvarse la nariz o utilizar lápiz labial. No le parecía ni guapa ni fea. Pertenecía al grupo de sexto año de Gryffindor y no parecía corresponder a un grupo social. También se le conocía por el exagerado tamaño de sus senos, nadie lo pasaba por alto y menos Sirius.

James decidió no resignarse. El mal humor de Valentine no le haría hesitar, al fin y al cabo, ¿quién era ella? No podía abandonar el equipo solo porque sí (en verdad sí, pero a James le gustaba pensar lo contrario). El arte de la persuasión debía ser empleado y rápido, a las once de la mañana daba inicio un partido contra Slytherin y no debían perderlo. Podía imaginar que Juliette Sheppard no se encontraba apta para jugar, podía prescindir de ella pero no de Valentine.

-Valentine-empezó adoptando la pose más seria que le fue posible, ella lo miró con hostilidad-El propósito no es inflar tu ego…

Resopló como un toro que se empieza a molestar.

-Pero bien sabes que mañana es el partido con Slytherin, este es el partido que nos deja como semifinalistas en la Copa de Quidditch, es mi último año como capitán…

-Yo no estoy aquí para inflar tu ego tampoco, ¿estamos?-farfulló-Si tu plan es darme un discurso aburrido a la una de la mañana de por qué tengo que regresar al equipo y tragarme toda la basura que me hacen comer ahí puedes guardarte las palabras. No voy a volver y no tiene que ver solo con Black.

-¿Ah no?-James se encontró sorprendido.

-Has un poco de memoria. Salirme de tu precioso equipo ha estado en mis planes desde que tus amiguitos, tú y sus apóstoles creyeron que era inteligente hacerme un himno-su mandíbula se tensaba con fuerza, los labios apenas y los movía, además James descifraba sus frases. Como detestaba su acento.

Claro, James sabía de lo que hablaba. Tenía que ver con _Pam Polietileno _y los coros en los partidos.

-Así que no gastes tu tiempo-ella subió las escaleras con la amarga expresión en su rostro.

James rió contra su voluntad al recordar esa tarde en la que él y Remus estudiaban bajo la sombra del haya, con el clima templado y el cielo azul libre de nubes. A lo lejos corrían Peter y Sirius, muertos de risa, dando giros como si se encontrasen en un musical. Algo brillantemente malvado cruzaba por sus cabezas y James adoraba aquello. Al congregarse los cuatro, Peter jadeaba pero la felicidad en su rostro era indescriptible. Sirius le dio la oportunidad de proclamar su gran descubrimiento:

-Esta tarde-empezó Peter, sostenía un trozo de pergamino en alto. Sirius tomó asiento junto a James y Remus para observarlo mostrando respeto, un ritual típico de los Merodeadores-Revisando los archivos muggles de música que me envió mi primo Duncan encontré una canción muy estimulante…

Ni James ni Remus supieron como tomar eso. Un gesto de asco les crispó en la cara.

-No, no-se excusó Peter, se echó a reír enseguida. Mantuvo el misterio por un segundo-No así de estimulante. Quisiera pedirle a mi adorable asistente…

Sirius alzó la mano, dando a conocer que él era el adorable asistente.

-¿Me harías el honor?

El moreno se levantó de nuevo, ambos se pasaron una mano por encima del hombro y se balancearon de un lado a otro:

-Esto es para Pam Valentine-se aclararon la garganta y entornaron-_Deberías de ver a Pam Polietileno, es guapísima pero parece un hombre…_

James se desatornilló de risa, Remus rió discretamente mientras que Peter y Sirius hacían esfuerzos por controlarse y continuar cantando:

-_Tendrías que verla disfrazada de mujer, vestida con su bolsa de polietileno. Sí, tendrías que ver a Pam Polietileno._

El plan fue sencillo, se ejecutaría en el siguiente partido de Quidditch en dónde se le daría difusión al himno. Al ganar Gryffindor gracias a la atrapada increíble de Valentine que sin necesariamente hacer falta logró que la escoba de su oponente se partiera en dos, bajó sosteniendo la snitch entre su mano enguantada con el orgullo desvanecido de su rostro, solo indiferencia se presentaba como una visita constante. La banda escolar, gracias al pedido de Sirius, al instante tocó esa melodía y pronto, por lo menos la mitad del estadio que había recibido órdenes específicas, sostenían pergaminos con la letra y espectralmente cantaban _Pam Polietileno. _

El himno a Pam se había convertido en un fenómeno de alta popularidad, cada vez que recorría un pasillo, a veces durante los entrenamientos de quidditch, en las fiestas de victoria en la Sala Común (a las cuales la chica nunca asistía) y por supuesto, en partidos de quidditch. La mayoría del tiempo ella gritaba insultos indescifrables, lanzaba maleficios y golpeaba a las personas. Por su mala actitud era una de las personas que después de los Merodeadores pasaba más tiempo en detención.

James consultó su reloj de bolsillo, anunció la una de la mañana con trece minutos. Su estómago burbujeó de nuevo, quizá durante los minutos que había dormitado Lily se hubiese escabullido a su habitación. Quedándose solo decidió precipitarse a lo que durante dos horas había estado evitando, pintarse la etiqueta de acosador en la frente y recurrir al Mapa del Merodeador. Chasqueó la lengua y buscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta el amplio pergamino doblado en octavos. Lo extendió y murmuró:

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

* * *

_Parte 3: Juro solemnemente que me voy a la cama_

De tener un ritmo cardiaco acelerado pasaron a saltarse un latido. Ante los ojos de Lily y Sirius se encontró una pintura con un paisaje, falto de personaje. La Dama Gorda tenía la costumbre de desaparecer en especial a altas horas de la noche, generalmente a celebrar con su buena amiga Violet.

Ambos vieron sus planes frustrados. Sirius alzó los brazos en señal de desesperación, Lily tiró de su propio cabello.

-¡Eso nos faltaba!-se quejó Sirius, frunció el entrecejo y pegó la nariz a la pintura de la ausente Dama Gorda. Lily, resignada por el cansancio se resbaló al suelo y recargó su cabeza en el muro de piedra helada-¿Y tú qué haces ahí tirada?

-Estoy cansada-repuso-Tuvimos un maratón para llegar aquí, por si no te acuerdas. Además, no sirve de nada quejarse.

-Esta mujer-omitió por completo las palabras de Lily y se concentró en caminar en círculos-Siempre sale con lo mismo, un día voy a romperle la pintura, tantas veces me he tenido que quedar aquí afuera y dormir como _perro_.

Ella se cruzó de brazos:

-¿No deberías de haber escarmentado de una vez por todas? Eso sucede cuando sales de tu habitación a deshoras.

Sirius le sonrió, considerándola inocente. Lily le sonrió, considerándolo retrasado. Entonces él volvió a hablar:

-¿Sabes, Evans? Me caes bien.

Lily enarcó una ceja, escéptica:

-¿Y eso a qué se debe?

-Pues eres simpática aunque tu misión personal sea arruinarnos la vida…

La carcajada que escapó de sus labios fue sarcástica y breve:

-¿Yo? ¿Les complico la existencia a ustedes? ¿No crees que te estés proyectando un poquito, eh Black?

-Yo nunca me proyecto. Soy muy individualista.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco:

-Te puedo caer bien pero sigo molesta por lo de Juliette, me dijo antes del entrenamiento lo tuyo con Holland y estaba mal.

Sirius se sentó en el suelo a su lado sin perder el porte elegante, que de igual manera jamás intimidaba a Lily:

-Tu amiga es un poquito caprichosa, no me lo vas a negar.

-No lo hago. La conozco.

-Bien. No es lo mío dejar que me truenen los dedos y tampoco estoy muy seguro que la monogamia sea mi camino a seguir. Cuando Jules y yo empezamos a salir se lo dejé claro, pero supongo que lo olvidó…

-¿No sabes la mínima cosa de mujeres, cierto?

Sirius se vio herido por el comentario:

-Mira Evans, disculpa. Yo sé que no todos ven la vida como yo, algunos son más dubitativos y se ponen a pensar en la magnitud de sus palabras o acciones, pero no soy tonto, simplemente liberal. Creo en hacer lo que quiero.

-No te critico que hagas lo que quieras, al contrario, lo admiro. Pero hazlo mientras no afectes a terceros-le dijo con suavidad sin voltearlo a ver-No eres el único ser humano en el mundo. Pero si sigues así vas a ser el único en _tu mundo_. Eso debe de ser un poquito triste.

-Bueno, pero no estás esperando que yo regrese con Julie, ¿cierto?

-Para nada-Lily encogió los hombros-Pero no quedaría de más que hablases con ella.

-¿Y decirle qué?

-La verdad-le contestó.

Sirius bufó al instante que el retrato de la ausente Dama Gorda crujió y se apartó, dejando a la vista el agujero que les invitaba a entrar a la Sala Común. Sorprendidos, se pusieron de pie.

-¡Merlín es grande!-sonrió Sirius, se aproximó animado hasta que descubrió a James, taciturno, con los ojos fijos en él y Lily-¡Cornamenta! ¿Nos viniste a rescatar, hermano?

Tanto Lily como Sirius se sintieron incómodos ante su presencia. Sirius sospechaba que James no se encontraba exactamente feliz después del incidente en la práctica de Quidditch, más bien, eso podía haberle desatado instintos asesinos (sobre todo porque se encontraban en vísperas del partido semifinal). Sirius sospechaba bien. Lily, por otro lado, jamás lograba sentirse cómoda bajo la mirada de Potter, a falta de ideas (en parte por la preocupación y por el efecto normal que él tenía sobre ella) Lily atinó solo a decir:

-¿Planeabas salir, Potter?-le gruñó defensivamente.

James alzó las dos cejas, se acomodó los anteojos y replicó:

-Discúlpame por haberte salvado el trasero, Evans. ¿Prefieres quedarte ahí afuera y morir de hipotermia?

Ella lo ignoró abriéndose paso hacia la cálida Sala Común, desierta, desordenada y silenciosa. Los dos chicos la siguieron, Sirius le metió un codazo discreto a James y empezó a realizar señas indescifrables. James, más confundido que antes, le señaló que se esperara un momento a que Evans desapareciera. Lily se volvió a verlos con aire de desconfianza:

-Será mejor que se vayan a la cama los dos.

Y Sirius, alimentando el fuego de suspicacia de Lily, alzó una mano y dijo:

-Juro solemnemente que me voy a la cama.

James rio por lo bajo. Lily se cruzó de brazos y golpeteó con el pie derecho el suelo, dándoles la señal a los muchachos de que no se despegaría de ese lugar hasta que ambos fuesen a sus habitaciones. Resignados, se dirigieron a las escaleras, caminando pausadamente y bajo la mirada inquisidora de ella.

-¿Qué querías decirme?-murmuró entre dientes James que por fin se sentía tranquilo sabiendo que ella estaba bien y normal (igual de fría con él).

-Te lo digo en la habitación-respondió Sirius a base de susurros.

En cuanto escuchó la puerta de la habitación de chicos de séptimo cerrarse, Lily Evans corrió escaleras arriba a buscar a Alice, ya había perdido suficiente tiempo lidiando con Black y Potter.

Para Sirius y para Lily, sus planes continuaban.

* * *

_Parte 4: Sin ofender_

Trató de no hacer ruido, Juliette y Mary dormían, la primera tardó un buen rato, se quejaba entre sueños, chillaba y despertaba a Alice hablándole sobre el punzante dolor en su encía. Mary Macdonald subió a las nueve de la noche a dormir y desde entonces ninguna fuerza humana o sobrenatural la haría despegar la pestaña. Pero Alice se encontraba debajo de sus sábanas con la varita encendida, devorando un libro de poesía oscura. Lily se aproximó con cautela a la cama de su amiga:

-Alice-le llamó quedamente.

El bulto debajo de las sábanas que representaba Alice se estremeció, después asomó un ojo:

-Buenos días-contestó la otra chica. Se quitó la sábana por completo, Lily se sentó junto a ella y la ayudó a correr las cortinillas, de esa manera, evitaban que a sus compañeras les molestara el lumos de la varita-¿Estás bien?

Lily negó con la cabeza:

-No precisamente, verás…

-Un momento-la voz de Alice adquirió más volumen-Cada vez que me dices algo con el tono de conejo asustado…

-Los conejos no hablan-replicó Lily.

-No vamos a discutir sobre esto otra vez-se quejó Alice pretendiendo molestia-Sea lo que sea, ¿tiene que ver con Snape, verdad?

Lily suspiró cansada.

-Creí que ya lo habíamos dejado de lado-dijo Alice, preocupada. No le gustaba el lazo que tenían o habían tenido Snape y Lily, él le causaba genuinos escalofríos.

-Yo también. Es solo que hoy, sé que algo no anda bien.

-Nunca hay algo bien con ese tipillo raro, sin ofender. Ya sabíamos que cree que la magia negra es lo de hoy, una conducta sumamente retrógrada, sin ofender. Por un tiempo pensé que era homosexual, sin ofender…

-Alice, deja de divagar-le pidió Lily-Esto es serio.

Alice se tragó su extensa lista de comentarios poco gratos al sentir la vibración alarmante que transmitía Lily. Después de contarle de manera resumida lo que ella y Sirius habían escuchado, Alice que nunca aprobó la postura de damisela en peligro replicó:

-Anda pues, ponte de pie. A la cabaña de Hagrid, ya casi es la hora, con mucha suerte los alcanzaremos. Además, esto no me lo puedo perder, ¿qué día mi mejor amiga, la que considera tatuarse en todo el cuerpo las reglas, decide romperlas?

* * *

_Parte 5: Acciones espontáneas_

Los Merodeadores tenían maneras muy cambiantes de planear. Muchas veces ejecutaban su técnica en el mismo instante que planeaban. _Acciones espontáneas_. Sus mayores logros provenían de acciones espontáneas.

-Tenemos que irnos-le avisó Sirius en el instante que cerró la puerta detrás de sí-Toma la Capa y el Mapa.

James lo hizo mientras le preguntaba a su amigo qué diablos sucedía, aún estaba molesto con él (_por supuesto_) pero a juzgar por la expresión y el tono de su voz, podía asegurar que no se trataba de nada bueno. Sirius se lo explicó a grandes rasgos antes de caer sobre la cama de Peter y vociferó en su oído:

-¡Damas desnudas al por mayor, deléitense caballeros, deléitense!

Peter se sentó de golpe, alarmado y con los ojos desorbitados. Confundido vio primero a Sirius y después a James:

-Hijo de banshee-murmuró tan quedamente que el insulto fue tomado como algo gentil.

-No estás muy lejos de la realidad, eh-Sirius le palmeó la espalda con fuerza, haciéndole toser-¡Arriba Petesky! ¡Tenemos una expedición esta noche!

-¿Me puedo quitar las pijamas?

-Preferiblemente no-suplicó James, le mostró a Sirius la capa en una mano y el mapa en la otra-¿Listos?

De un tirón, Sirius privó a Peter de la calidez de su cama, el cual se talló los ojos con los puños y adormilado acompañó a sus dos amigos a través de la Sala Común sin hacer mucho ruido. Antes de salir se cubrieron con la fantástica Capa Invisible de James que hasta donde sabían había estado en la familia de los Potter por una cantidad de generaciones considerable. A paso apresurado, empezaron a recorrer el castillo, bajando escaleras, deslizándose por pasillos, burlando a Filch, aproximándose cada vez más a los terrenos.

* * *

_Parte 6: Búsqueda_

Lily y Alice no tenían la clase de equipo del cual James, Sirius y Peter se regocijaban, por lo tanto debían de caminar con mayor cautela entre los murmullos fantasmales, los comentarios de los retratos, las armaduras encantadas, la oscuridad y sobretodo: _Peeves_, el poltergeist. Para Lily el sentido del humor de su amiga la mantenía en una pieza en aquel momento, era un manojo de nervios andante. Alice también se encontraba neurasténica, la diferencia se marcaba con la proyección individual que cada una externaba.

Cuando los zapatos de los chicos rasparon con brutalidad el césped de los terrenos de Hogwarts, Lily y Alice bajaban a hurtadillas las escaleras hacia el segundo piso. Por el momento, las dos partes, se encontraban exentos de los peligros. James consultó su reloj de bolsillo de nuevo, le anunciaba la una de la mañana con cuarenta y dos minutos. A lo lejos la diminuta cabaña de Hagrid, que nadie se explicaba por qué Dumbledore no le permitía un espacio más amplio –quizá tenía ver con la humildad del amable gigante–se encontraba con las luces apagadas, ni una sola vela le iluminaba. A los alrededores no se encontraban ni Bellatrix, Regulus o Snape.

De su chaqueta, coordinando con el paso apurado y los jadeos constantes de Peter, James sacó el Mapa del Merodeador:

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

La tinta recorrió con rapidez el pergamino, tiñendo ubicaciones, pasadizos y letreros. Arrugó la frente, le costaba ver correctamente sobre todo cuando sus anteojos saltaban con constancia y la anémica luz provenía de la luna.

-Ayudaría más si tuviese audio-se quejó Peter cuando James les hizo parar antes de llegar a la altura de la cabaña de Hagrid. Los otros dos chicos ignoraron el comentario de su amigo, no les fue difícil encontrar los letreros "Regulus Black" y "Bellatrix Black", se encontraban cerca de ellos, no muy adentrados en el bosque. James empezaba a doblar el Mapa cuando Sirius habló:

-¡Espera!-indicó. Su dedo se posó sobre el área del segundo piso del castillo en dónde dos letreros avanzaban con rapidez: Lily Evans y Alice Nixon-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡¿Qué hace Evans fuera de la cama?!

James sostuvo el Mapa tan cerca de su cara que parecía hacer un vano intento de entrar en éste. Peter se rascó la nuca contrariado mientras que Sirius no se recuperaba del shock.

-Dijiste que Evans quería seguirlos, ¿no?-preguntó James, parecía dudar de la credibilidad del Mapa del Merodeador. ¿Lily Evans a deshoras _merodeando _por el castillo? ¿No sería más fácil declarar a Quejicus un hombre guapo?

-Sí. Y la desgraciada pensó que me había manipulado…

-No hables así de mi futura esposa-se quejó James.

-¿Qué hacemos?-quiso saber Peter, observó el Mapa del Merodeador con la misma desconfianza que James-Digo, Evans me importa un rábano, pero Alice va con ella también…

James ahorró saliva para reprehender a Peter por su falta de interés por Lily, entonces habló:

-Las esperamos aquí. Tenemos el mapa, no creo que Regulus o Bellatrix encuentren a Snape pronto.

De acuerdo al Mapa, James tenía razón. Los tres Merodeadores caminaron hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, se sentaron en unas cuantas calabazas para recobrar el aliento. La ansiedad les surcaba el cuerpo completo, como anestesia, sus extremidades podían estar adormiladas por eso o bien por el frio horripilante de la madrugada.

* * *

_Parte 7: Alcanzando el destino_

Las capas se les ondeaban con violencia, el viento soplaba con mayor fuerza a cada momento. Correr parecía imposible, no querían alertar a todas las criaturas que emergían en las sombras del Bosque Prohibido. Era tarde, muy tarde. Los Black no habían hecho la escapada enteramente fácil, suplicaban a Mucilber y Lestrange, Severus prefirió ignorarlos y dedicarse a sus propios asuntos, que ya de por sí eran suficientes.

No destilaba miedo ni impaciencia, Snape parecía más bien algo inhumano sin sentimientos, continuaba indiferente al resto, no volvía la cabeza cada vez que le insultaban, no gritaba si le torturaban en público, sobretodo, había aprendido a no suplicar. Lily Evans fue la última persona en escuchar palabras de imploración escapar de sus turbios labios. No le parecía extraño encontrarse un poco ajeno de la situación que le rodeaba, sus pensamientos estaban con Lily como la mayoría del tiempo, imaginó la desolación de la chica al enterarse de lo que en poco tiempo Severus se convertiría. No tenía opción, _no tenía opción_.

-Estamos cerca-siseó Rodolphus-Muy cerca.

-¿Malfoy y Rabastan deben de estar ahí ya, no?-cuestionó torpemente Rosier.

-Sí-replicó Avery-Y muy molestos. Estamos tarde gracias a tu noviecita…

-Bellatrix no es mi novia-se quejó Rodolphus, el asco en su rostro parecía difícil de eliminar-Es una estúpida. Y no estamos tarde, tenemos unos quince minutos para llegar aún.

Severus ignoró la conversación poco fructífera sobre Bellatrix Black, caminaba automatizado, disfrutando el quejido de las ramas y hojas secas que se partían a la mitad a cada paso que daba.

* * *

_Parte 8: Coalición_

Lily se echó a correr con ganas en cuanto llegaron a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Alice le siguió. La pelirroja experimentaba una ligereza increíble al correr, tal vez como resultado de la desesperación, podía sentir que casi volaba, sus pies actuaban más bien como ruedas que giraban cuesta abajo y sin obstáculos. A Alice le costó trabajo mantenerse a la par con su amiga, también porque su cabeza no estaba libre de obstáculos, mejor dicho: llena, pensaba en cosas insignificantes como el pudín que había comido en la tarde o cómo era posible que Lily tuviese tanta energía sin siquiera haberse detenido en un momento del día a dormir o respirar.

La cabaña de Hagrid fue cercana en poco tiempo, se detuvieron a unos cuantos metros de la cosecha de calabazas que eran el orgullo del guardabosques, Lily apoyó las manos sobre sus rodillas para darse un breve descanso, respiraba entrecortadamente y a pesar del frío desagradable, el sudor le brotaba por la frente. Alice llegó después, se tumbó en el suelo sin pensarlo dos veces, el acto maratónico le destruía los pies.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó Lily.

-Por Merlín, Lily. Soy solo humana, no tengo poderes divinos para…-empezó a toser con fuerza gracias al ambiente frío y el horno productor de calor que era su cuerpo en ese instante. Lily se colocó un dedo en los labios y Alice se tapó la boca, tratando de sofocar los tosidos.

El temido silencio regresó. Ambas se mantuvieron quietas, considerando entrar al bosque de una soberana vez. Lily le extendió una mano a Alice (quien fingió llorar de dolor), resignada, la aceptó y de un tirón se encontró de pie. Sostenían una mirada cuando un crujido detrás de ellas las alarmó, giraron violentamente, empuñando sus varitas. Determinadas.

Los dos pares de ojos nerviosos examinaron el terreno: vacio. Pero Lily sabía que algo estaba muy claro, sobre todo desde que adquirió el conocimiento de la magia que corría por sus venas, uno no se podía fiar muy bien de lo que solo se apreciaba con la vista, tenía que convencerse a través de todos los sentidos. Era parecido a la verdad, no porque alguien no lo dijera en voz alta dejaba de ser auténtica. Asimismo, no porque algo no fuese visible dejaba de existir. En cuanto sus posiciones de alerta disminuyeron mínimamente, respiraron y se giraron, fueron empujadas por fuerzas invisibles hacia atrás, les taparon la boca y escandalizadas, trataron de luchar en contra de aquello.

-Shhhh-le indicó una voz a su oído-No pelees Evans, somos nosotros.

_Potter._

-Allie, no me agredas-le suplicó Sirius a Alice con malicia, ella sonrió jovialmente y se giró hacia él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Blackie?-le cuestionó con sorna.

-Ya puedes soltarme, Potter-musitó la chica. James le había rodeado con un brazo la cintura y con la otra mano tapaba con torpeza la boca de la chica.

-Pensé que podrías tener miedo-le susurró al oído. Lily se estremeció, sintiendo como se le erizaba la piel. James la soltó con suavidad, esbozando una sonrisa placentera.

Ella lo encaró a James, el cual representaba una cabeza flotante gracias a la Capa Invisible. La pelirroja, lo señaló atónita sin comprender muy bien la situación:

-¿Pero…pero?

-Carajo, me sacan de la cama-habló Peter, saliendo debajo de la Capa-¿Para tomar el té con ellas dos? Y díganme si me equivoco, tanto nosotros como ustedes estamos aquí para lo mismo así que podrían dejarse de conversaciones insignificantes y seguir con la misión. Y sí Evans, esto es una Capa Invisible.

Se sorprendieron de la determinación de Peter, el cual les empezaba a resentir por el cansancio que el resto de sus acompañantes habían dejado olvidado en la Torre Norte.

-Vamos, todos debajo de la Capa-les ordenó James. Alice no titubeó, a diferencia de Lily, confiaba en los muchachos. La otra chica lo consideró por un instante antes de que Peter chillase de desesperación.

Al posicionarse debajo de la Capa, James le lanzó una mirada de preocupación a Lily. La idea de tenerla ahí, expuesta a los inimaginables peligros del Bosque Prohibido no le hacía gracia. Pero persuadirla parecía idiota, tampoco la dejaría ir más allá si con quien se encontraban primero eran Bellatrix y Regulus, Snape podía hacer lo que quisiese y no iba a arrastrar a Lily con él.

-¿Estarán de acuerdo todos los presentes que a donde vamos es el corazón del Bosque Prohibido? ¿Alguna objeción, no sé: paranoicos, delicaditos, prefectos?-inquirió Sirius cinco minutos después, Alice le metió un codazo lejos de ser discreto y ambos compartieron miradas de complicidad.

-No sabía que querías seguirlos, Black. Y lo que no comprendo es porqué perdimos todo este tiempo dando vueltas por el castillo si estabas de acuerdo conmigo desde un principio.

-No, no, no, Evans. Entendiste mal-se aclaró la garganta. Los tres Merodeadores y las muchachas caminaban pegados, James enfrente, las dos chicas en medio y al final les escoltaban Sirius y Peter. El bosque se encontraba tan húmedo y escalofriante como siempre-Yo claro que quería seguirlos, simplemente no quería ir contigo. Pero aquí tenemos, estamos embarcados en la misma misión.

Lily no supo si ofenderse. James murmuró algo por lo bajo, molesto por la manera olímpica en que Evans le ignoraba, decidió ignorarle él también, al fin y al cabo quien lo agredió durante el almuerzo había sido ella.

-Pues bueno-habló Alice en plan de aligerar el ambiente-Ahora que hemos unido fuerzas estoy segura que más rápido estaremos seis metros bajo tierra o durmiendo, quiero sonar como motivadora personal así que lo diré: ¿qué no podemos solucionar juntos, eh amigos?-dio un salto torpe y sonrió como tonta, Sirius no rió de ella, sino con ella-Además, ¿Quiénes tienen un partido de quidditch que ganar mañana?

En vez de animar al grupito (como pretendía) les encendió con ferocidad. James se giró a ellos, saliéndose sin darse cuenta de la Capa Invisible:

-No, Alice-pronunció el nombre de la chica con brusquedad. Ella se sorprendió, alzó ambas cejas, sin embargo James no la vio debido a la Capa. Molesto, arrancó la Capa Invisible de los cuerpos de sus amigos, pensó que igual, sus objetivos no se encontraban cerca. Sirius y Peter se lanzaron miradas de confusión-¿Será porque nos faltan jugadores?

-¿_Pam Polietileno _renunció en serio?-cuestionó Sirius, sin creérselo.

James asintió con la cabeza a la par que Peter empezó a tararear "Pam Polietileno", Sirius bufó escéptico y se llevó una mano a la frente, casi dramáticamente:

-Estamos soberanamente jodidos.

-Deja te descifro el mensaje de James, ¿eh Blackie?-empezó Alice como quien no quiere la cosa, jugando con su cabello y entornando los ojos a las tétricas copas de los árboles secos que formulaban figuras góticas-Nuestro capitán está molesto por lo que pasó en la tarde. Considera que eres la causa, o por lo menos, una de las causas por las que Pam renunció al equipo.

-¿Quién bludgers es Pam?-interrumpió Peter. Sirius dibujo dos bultos sobre su pecho y Peter asintió, sorprendido, como si por fin comprendiera el porqué de "Pam Polietileno".

Lily, por otro lado, harta de la conversación de sus compañeros y un tanto confundida al desconocer cuál había sido el gran evento de aquella tarde, se adelantó. Black parecía olvidar el apuro al tratar de dar explicaciones idiotas a Potter, algo sobre la distracción que eran los senos de Pam Valentine a la hora de jugar. Peter se adelantó, por indicación de James, mientras él arreglaba sus diferencias con Sirius y Alice les hablaba incoherencias como distracción, alguien más podía vigilar que nada malo le sucediera a Lily.

-Hola Evans-la saludó-¿De paseo?

-¿Cómo lo adivinaste?-repuso con ironía. Peter Pettigrew le sonrió. A Lily le caía bien, le parecía tan increíblemente torpe que lo encontraba dulce. No era el caso como con Remus, su timidez (a pesar de ser uno de los chicos más populares) y la gran personalidad que se cargaba le hacían sentir simpatía hacia él.

-No está tan mal aquí, me refiero al bosque-comentó el muchacho-La primera vez que vine casi me mojo de miedo, pero después de un rato te parece como tu segunda casa… ¡oh!-se tapó la boca con ambas manos, recién recordaba que aquella no es exactamente la información que alguien debía de darle a una prefecta-No debí decirte eso…

-No te preocupes Peter-concilió Lily, le sonrió con afabilidad-No es nada que no me hubiese imaginado antes.

Peter le dirigió una sonrisa de compromiso, después se volvió para ver a sus amigos que continuaban discutiendo de una manera extraña, a base de bromas, Alice los observaba fascinada. El chico se adentró más en la conversación que le precedía, embelesado por la paciencia de sus dos compinches que no trataban de estrangular a Alice cuando les mandó a callar y ordenó que aceptaran su amor por el otro y reservaran una capilla para la boda.

Lily no dio vuelta atrás, continúo caminando con la misma rapidez que antes, no podía perder más tiempo. Sentía la determinación embargarla como una droga, ignoraba los zumbidos de los bichos potencialmente peligrosos que le rondaban cerca de los oídos, el crujir de las cortezas de los árboles y la oscuridad. Descubrió pronto que se encontraba tan absorta en el objetivo que las voces de los demás no le entorpecían la concentración, inclusive creía ya no estarlos escuchando. Recapacitó por un instante, se volvió hacia atrás alumbrando con su varita. El sendero que seguía se mantenía desierto. No tenía idea de en dónde estaban, pero sus acompañantes habían desaparecido por completo. Estaba sola y perdida en medio del bosque. Sola.

Cuando James preguntó a Peter, que siempre se adelantaba, "¿Dónde está Lily?" y su amigo anunció no tener idea, el reloj de bolsillo del Merodeador indicó las dos de la mañana.


	4. Strawberry fields forever

_Capítulo 3_

_Hora dos: Strawberry fields forever_

"_Es fácil vivir con los ojos cerrados, malentendiendo todo lo que ves. Se pone difícil el ser alguien pero todo se resuelve. No me importa mucho. Déjame llevarte allá, porque voy a los campos de fresas. Nada es real y no hay nada para que perder el tiempo: Campos de fresas por siempre."_

_-John Lennon (Strawberry fields forever)_

* * *

_Parte 1: Cacería de brujas_

El grito rabioso de James fue algo espontaneo e incontrolable. Peter dejó que sus ojos se tornaran redondos, palideció y tuvo que sentarse sobre una roca para ordenar sus pensamientos.

-Hombre, no puede estar muy lejos-le animó Sirius golpeándole afectuosamente un hombro mientras compartía una mirada de preocupación con Alice.

-Sí, digo, no se perdió hace mucho. Y estamos hablando de Lily, no es ninguna tonta-continuó su amiga.

James los sacudió a ambos, abriéndose camino entre los abetos y arbustos enroscados entre sí de una forma casi apasionada. Los otros tres le siguieron:

-No nos sirve de nada si tu también te pierdes James, usa el sentido común-le reprehendió Alice que rara vez se ponía seria.

-Y tampoco me sirve de nada que me den plática motivacional si no la buscamos-se quejó-Si vienen conmigo perfecto. De otra manera…

Llamaban a Lily por su nombre y a base de gritos, pero no obtenían respuesta. Caminaron tensos, sintiendo cada vez más un olor putrefacto que les inspiraba a devolver la cena. Los tres merodeadores conocían que el corazón del bosque apestaba de esa manera, era mohoso y casi insoportable. Cuando un animal alado les rozó las cabezas y causó en Alice un grito de espanto prefirió tomarse de la mano de Sirius y no soltarla aunque se la mutilasen.

Los primeros minutos Peter se desvivió disculpándose, compartiéndole lo mucho que se había equivocado al perder a Evans de vista, pero James no le escuchaba, se había sumergido en la búsqueda más estresante de su existencia.

Un rato después empezaron a extrañar el ulular de las lechuzas, el olor de pasto fresco y el cielo nocturno. Cuando alzaban la vista se encontraban únicamente con copas de árboles que se torcían formando figuras escalofriantes. El sentimiento claustrofóbico y la paranoia los infectaba poco a poco, un martirio a su sanidad mental, de pronto aseguraban ver a alguien corriendo entre los arbustos, o un par de ojos amarillentos se asomaban repentinamente y de un segundo a otro habían desaparecido. A casi los veinte minutos tuvieron que suspender la búsqueda: Peter quería orinar y Alice había vomitado encima de Sirius al percibir un olor parecido al de las aguas residuales y centenares de cuerpos en descomposición.

James impaciente tamborileaba sus dedos sobre uno de sus muslos, en alerta se mantenía observando a los alrededores. Sirius cuidaba de Alice, sosteniéndole el pelo.

-¿Cereales?-le escuchó decir-¿Cenaste cereales? Podemos anotar eso a las cosas que no comeré en un año. ¡¿Te comiste un salchichón de casi un bocado?!

Alice tosía, ignorando a su amigo. Sus ojos se aguaban y su caja torácica se contraía rítmicamente cada vez que se inclinaba a vomitar. El ambiente también se complementaba con el armonioso y alegre sonido del chorro de orina de Peter, quien se escondía detrás de un arbusto.

-¿Todo bien Petesky?-preguntó Sirius.

Peter sacó una mano y alzó un pulgar. Acto seguido de un quejido:

-¡Mis pijamas!

Sirius ahogó una risa y le murmuró a Alice:

-Se las mojó.

Ella se inclinó de vuelta.

-Tú eres un almacén de comida en descomposición, estoy impresionado. Sinceramente-comentó Sirius asomando la cabeza.

James se acercó a Alice y Sirius cuando la chica dejó de vomitar y mostraba una palidez fantasmal:

-Chicos, no me siento bien, no sé si se habrán dado cuenta-les anunció débilmente-No tengo estómago para estas cosas.

-Yo tampoco-les interrumpió Peter-La verdad que llevo un rato que terminé de mear pero no quiero ir para allá porque si veo vómito yo también vomitaré.

-Podemos irnos ya entonces-ordenó James pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Alice, la estrechó con afecto y junto con Sirius empezaron a caminar-Y hombre, ya súbete la bragueta. Hay damas presentes.

Peter, que continuaba de espaldas se rió y repuso:

-Que me la subí hace rato, no veo el punto para dejarla abajo si no estoy meando…

-Siete años con nosotros no te han enseñado nada, ¿verdad Colagusano?-se burló Sirius.

-Me harán vomitar otra vez-intervino Alice.

-¡Apúrate Peter!-gruñó James. Llenó los pulmones de apestoso aire para gritar de nuevo-¡Lily! ¡Lily!

Peter balbuceó algo antes de emitir un sonido de impresión:

-¿Evans?-le oyeron decir.

James, Sirius y Alice se aproximaron al arbusto de Peter el cual se había abalanzado sobre un par de piernas que gateaban en dirección opuesta a ellos.

-¡Lily!-chilló Alice cuando Peter por fin tomó con fuerza un tobillo, Sirius removió las ramas con ímpetu para encontrarse con una chica nada parecida a Lily tumbada contra el mohoso suelo. Bellatrix Black se giró con fuerza y pateó el rostro de Peter. Él gritó y sus manos la liberaron.

-¡Regulus!-gritó la muchacha. Estaba herida, una de sus rodillas sangraba con ganas, como si se hubiese caído encima de algún arbusto espinoso. Los chorretes de sangre pigmentaban el suelo, que lo absorbía con tanta rapidez que parecía sediento. Naturalmente, nadie reparó en aquel detalle.

-¡Alto Bellatrix!-le ordenó Sirius, le apuntaba con su varita con decisión.

La joven bruja dejó de retorcerse en el suelo, quieta miró a su primo directamente a los ojos y esbozó una escalofriante sonrisa. James también la apuntaba, mientras que Alice se ponía de cuclillas para revisar la nariz de Peter, de la cual ya brotaba la sangre como una fuente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-le preguntó Sirius, acercándose a ella y haciéndola ponerse de pie de un tirón. Bellatrix se quejó y manoteó intentando golpearlo en vano. El muchacho la sostuvo de un brazo con firmeza y con la otra mano le amenazaba aún con su varita.

-Tengo mis opciones, primo. Escojo no contestarte-bramó con altivez.

-No tenemos tiempo-le escupió James.

-Ah, yo sé que no-sonrió ella enarcando una ceja-Están en una expedición buscando a Evans.

-¿Sabes dónde está?-James se acercó peligrosamente a Bellatrix. Ella apretó los labios y les vio con nerviosismo-¡¿En dónde está?!

Bellatrix volvió a sonreír, mostraba su hilera de diminutos dientes casi con orgullo:

-Detrás de ti.

James y Sirius se giraron. El primero recibió un puñetazo en la nariz y el segundo fue amenazado a punta de varita. Regulus Black les acompañaba también, furioso:

-Suéltala-le ordenó a su hermano.

-Baja la guardia, Blackie-habló Alice, quien le apuntaba también. Se puso de pie dejando aún a Peter aturdido en el piso-Suelta la varita. Si no quieres terminar en las calles de Tokio con un tercer brazo más vale que cooperes con nosotros.

James recobró la postura y lo apuntó al igual que Alice. Supusieron que Regulus podía empezar a arrepentirse de su plan espontáneo mal ejecutado.

-Me lastimas idiota-se quejó Bellatrix chillonamente.

-Calla-gruñó Sirius cuando Regulus dejó escapar a su varita de sus manos y Alice la sostuvo.

-Ahora, tú y tu prima nos dirán dónde está Lily-dijo James a punto de perder los estribos.

-No tenemos idea de dónde está-bramó Regulus-Déjala ir, está lastimada.

-¿Les suena lógico que les digamos que no creemos en lo que dicen?-cuestionó Alice encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡No sabemos en dónde está!-Regulus lo espetó en el rostro de James. El Merodeador lo sostuvo del cuello de la túnica, amenazante-¡Te digo la verdad Potter!

-Te lo voy a preguntar una vez más…

Les interrumpió un escalofriante grito de Bellatrix, había caído al suelo de bruces y era arrastrada por su pierna lastimada. Peter también gritó al descubrir que unas gruesas raíces lo amordazaban contra el suelo. Tanto Sirius como Regulus corrieron detrás de Bellatrix que sostenía la misma nota en su aguda exclamación. James y Alice trataban de arrancar las raíces que envolvían con avidez el cuerpo completo de Peter.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!-chilló Alice sintiendo los dedos acalambrados.

-¡Cruentus frutex!-contestó James sacando su varita-¡Hazte a un lado!

Alice horrorizada se echó hacia atrás, Peter se asfixiaba y empezaba a desaparecer en el suelo. James apuntó, temía que su encantamiento golpeara a Peter en lugar de la hiedra enredosa que lo atrapaba:

-¡_Incidere_!-un haz amarillento escapó de la punta de su varita creando que las raíces se partieran a la mitad y cedieran terreno con rapidez. Sin desperdiciar un segundo, tomó la mano de Peter y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. El chico tosió con ganas y Alice lo ayudó a mantenerlo de pie.

-¿Estás bien, Peter?-preguntó ella. Aún ahogado él alzó un pulgar en señal de aprobación.

-¡Quédense aquí! ¡Y no suelten sus varitas!-ordenó James antes de correr en búsqueda de Sirius, Regulus y Bellatrix.

Regulus se había tumbado contra el suelo, sosteniendo una mano de Bellatrix e imponiendo fuerza para evitar que la violeta cruentus frutex la arrastrara hacia su centro. Sirius la sujetó con otra mano y junto con su hermano, la halaron. Bellatrix lloraba de dolor, emitía gritos al por mayor.

-No la sueltes-dijo Sirius a Regulus empezando a apuntar el centro de la planta-¡_Reducto_!

En seguida, la cruentus frutex se estremeció y soltó la pierna de Bellatrix. Sirius corrió hacia su prima, levantándola y echándosela al hombro, ella no se opuso. Regulus se levantó a duras penas del piso, jadeante y con barro en toda la túnica.

-Necesitamos hacer que deje de sangrar-apuntó el Gryffindor. Su hermano lo observó con desconfianza-Era cruentus frutex, esas cosas son como tiburones. Les atrae la sangre. No sé en qué otras partes del bosque haya más, así que más vale prevenir que lamentar.

Regulus asintió con la cabeza, extendió los brazos:

-La llevaré a la Enfermería.

Sirius alzó una ceja:

-Sí. Pero tendrá que esperar, tenemos que encontrar a Evans antes de irnos. Bellatrix no está tan mal, digo, no va a morir. Vamos a salir juntos de este bosque, te guste la idea o no.

Regulus estuvo a punto de hablar cuando James les alcanzo, sudoroso y con los ojos desorbitados. Respiró hondamente al descubrir que en esencia todo se encontraba en orden. La adrenalina cesó de golpe, haciéndole sentir desguanzado.

* * *

_Parte 2: Jane_

Tuvo la sensación de caer en el abismo. Su mente le jugaba bromas respecto a la gravedad, se incorporó una vez más en la oscuridad de la Enfermería. Casi juró escuchar una risa tímida.

Remus murmuró a su varita para encenderle la punta y poder leer el libro que Alice le había dejado, dado que dormir en paz no parecía una opción. Entonces una voz, perteneciente a nadie habló:

-¿Te importaría apagarla?

-Oh, disculpa-dijo-_Nox._

Dio bienvenida a la oscuridad una vez más.

-Pensé que estaba solo.

-No-replico-Por el momento estamos solitariamente juntos.

Él alzó una ceja, tratando de descifrar las palabras de la voz de nadie que pregonaba seguridad combinada con amabilidad pura.

-Yo sé, yo sé-volvió a hablar antes de que Remus pudiese pronunciar algo-Es paradójico. ¿Te sigues rascando la cabeza?

-No me estoy rascando la cabeza-repuso Remus al instante que alzó una mano para tocar su cabello. Empuñó aire y su brazo descansó sobre el colchón de la camilla. Estiró el cuello para descubrir de donde provenía la voz de esa chica, tan agradable a sus oídos-¿Quién eres?

Hubo silencio, tanto que inclusivo escuchó el crujir de las ramas en el exterior acompañado del ulular de las lechuzas que se paseaban majestuosamente por la noche. Aspiró hondo para detectar el olor, le apuntaba con claridad hacia el lado izquierdo. También percibió la amarga esencia de las pociones curativas y los ungüentos, con vaguedad se olía el perfume de jazmín.

-Yo creo que sueno como una Jane, ¿tú qué dices?

Remus se sorprendió a sí mismo al descubrirse considerándolo, negó con la cabeza con frenesí antes de contestarle:

-¿Entonces te llamas Jane?

-Puedes decirme Jane.

-Eso no contesta mi pregunta exactamente-se quejó él, empezando a desesperarse. Teniendo en cuenta que en los últimos días perdía los estribos con facilidad, volvió a inhalar y exhalar.

-No te exasperes, la vida es de hacer preguntas pero no de siempre tener las respuestas.

¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo?

Aquella pregunta danzó dentro de la cabeza de Remus como una enloquecida bailarina de ballet rusa, le punzó en el interior y casi le obligó a abrir la boca para articularla. Se frenó de nuevo, parecía que cada vez que lo hacía alimentaba más las ganas de ella por hablar incoherentemente coherente.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo _te quieres llamar_?

-¿Es esa una pregunta capciosa?-quiso saber, un poco más divertido e interesado. Enroscó sus piernas y se abrazó de las rodillas, encontrando la belleza de la oscuridad que tapaba la monstruosidad que le aquejaba.

-Podría decirse. O tal vez ni siquiera le puse mucho seso.

-¿Entonces eres "ingeniosa" por naturaleza?

-Basta, que me sonrojo-emitió algo entre un suspiro y una risita tonta, enseguida roncó con fuerza. Ni siquiera se disculpó por aquello, como si roncar al reír fuese lo más natural en su persona. A Remus no le molestó-¿Entonces? ¿Cómo te quieres llamar?

Él apretó los labios y miró de reojo la ventana por donde se filtraba la tenue luz lunar. Abrió la boca y dejó, sin ponerse trabas ni meditarlo dos veces, que los fonemas viajasen de sus labios a los oídos de _Jane_:

-Henry-respondió-¿Crees que sueno como un Henry?

-Más bien yo diría que suenas como un Gabriel, ¿tú sabes a lo que se refiere un Gabriel?

-No-negó con la cabeza inclusive cuando ella no le veía. Pero algo le hizo creer que sí.

-Bueno, cada vez que escucho "Gabriel" pienso en un adonis rubio que posa para escultores griegos y monta caballos correteando el atardecer-cuando lo dijo, Remus se rió, él no llenaba los zapatos de un Gabriel-Pero bueno, esa solo soy yo. Henry no está del todo mal.

-¿A qué te suena Henry?

-A un flacucho con gafas con dientes amarillentos y rebeldes, pero también muy inteligente. Nunca he conocido a un Henry que no me caiga bien-comentó.

A Remus le gustaba cómo se expresaba, como si saborease cada palabra sin preocupaciones de decir algo indebido. Tal vez tenía que ver con que no se encontraban cara a cara, hacía más sencilla la fluidez de ideas y mejor aún, la libre expresión. Remus no sabía quién era _Jane_, se encontraba más que convencido de que aquel no era su verdadero nombre y por el momento, ni siquiera le importaba descubrir quién era en realidad. Probablemente ella tampoco sabía quién era él, lo que era más refrescante que un vaso de agua helada después de una desgarradora pesadilla.

-¿Me he equivocado?-le preguntó _Jane_.

-No-mintió, se encontró sonriendo contra su voluntad-_Henry_ suena como yo.

-Gracias a Merlín-le animó ella, reanimada hasta la médula-Me estaba temiendo que fueses un Gabriel.

-¿Qué tienen de malo los Gabrieles?

-Que cabalgan hacia el atardecer. El atardecer es efímero. No suenan muy listos ahora, ¿verdad?

-Me suena a que juzgas a los pobres Gabrieles de una manera muy…-se tomó un segundo para encontrar la palabra correcta-Muy cruda. Casi pareciera que no te gustan las personas con ese nombre.

-Tengo mis razones, _Henry_. Y más que justificadas. Un día que vayamos a mi casa de campo a tomar el té con el meñique alzado y a comer bizcochos mientras observamos el amanecer y una orquesta nos pigmenta con música de fondo, te contaré con calma.

-¿Hasta entonces?

-Hasta entonces. Además, quedan unos meses para que salgamos a vacaciones de verano, tienes estos meses para juntar suficientes galeones y comprarme mi casa de campo, ¿no crees?

Remus se rió:

-Que descarada eres, _Janey_.

-Soy _Jane-_replicó-No me gusta el diminutivo.

-Disculpa-dijo divertido. Se recostó sobre la camilla, colocando sus manos atrás de la nuca con los ojos perdidos en la nada. Los cerró con suma tranquilidad-¿Mencionaste algo sobre ver el amanecer? ¿No sería tan efímero como corretear el atardecer?

-No-gruñó como si aquello fuese una blasfemia-Escucha bien Henry: utilicé los verbos "corretear" y "observar", no son sinónimos, estimado amigo. Lo observamos pero no lo tratamos de alcanzar, ¿me doy a entender?

-¿Y no crees que lo puedas alcanzar?

-No. Es una tontería.

-Sí, probablemente.

-Pero me gusta la idea, ¿quieres ir a perseguir al sol pronto?-propuso _Jane_.

-Que paradójica. Y no estaría mal-contestó, sabiendo quizá que eso nunca sucedería, aunque…-Tenemos esta mañana. Podemos corretearlo hoy, a las seis de la mañana.

-¿Sabes qué, Henry? No me suena mal, en absoluto.

-¿Tenemos un plan entonces, _Janey_?

-No si me sigues llamando así-bufó-Hazle honor a tu nombre y utiliza la inteligencia.

Remus se rió. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, tenía un tiempo sin sentirse como _él_. La voz de _Jane_ aquella madrugada le estaba llevando de vuelta a una realidad de expresión y libertad que había dejado enterrada un tiempo atrás. Tanto que creía haberla olvidado ya. Parecía irreal. Pero ahí estaba, volvía a hablar. Cada frase más innovadora que la otra.

* * *

_Parte 3: Pasos_

La búsqueda parecía más agobiante que antes, con Bellatrix y Regulus sumados al grupo, las quejas de la muchacha les provocaban ganas de arrancarse los cabellos. James, más que frustrado, había tapado sus oídos a los comentarios de los Slytherin. Inundó sus pulmones de oxígeno para vociferar, una vez más y sin éxito su nombre:

-¡LILY!

-Si yo fuera tú, dejaría de gritar-se quejó Regulus con desdén. Llevaba a Bellatrix en brazos, quien lloriqueaba en el pecho de su primo.

-¿Y tú que sabes, Black?-bramó James, girando sobre sus talones violentamente-¡Lily está por ahí a merced de todo lo que hay en este bosque!

-Exacto, no quieres despertar a ninguna criatura-los ojos le brillaron con malicia. Con una sonrisa burlona curvándose en sus labios, le provocó a James ganas de darle un puñetazo en el rostro, pero Sirius lo detuvo.

-Esto no va a solucionar nada, hombre-concilió Sirius-Anda, no vale la pena, busquemos a Lily.

-Estoy muy seguro de que algo no nos están diciendo-rabió James Potter, a un paso de echar espuma por la boca-Y no estaban aquí por nada bueno.

-Quizá estábamos de expedición como ustedes, Potter-fanfarroneó Regulus-No son los únicos con derecho a salir por aire fresco una vez cada luna llena.

-¡Eres hombre muerto…!-se exaltó James, Sirius saltó una vez más para ponerse en medio de su hermano y su mejor amigo. Impidió que se abalanzara sobre Regulus. Cuando se aplacaron, James continúo jadeando destilando odio, Sirius reparó en algo más: el rostro de Alice.

Alice paró en seco, observando anonadada a todos. Como si las respuestas a sus preguntas empezaran a explotar como fuegos artificiales pero sin las hermosas y entretenidas luces. Sirius y Peter trataron de no inmutarse, manteniendo la calma para no levantar sospechas en Alice. Pero era muy tarde, ella _sabía_.

-No hables de lo que desconoces, Regulus-advirtió Sirius con ira refulgiéndole desde la oscuridad inmensa de sus ojos. También sabía que Alice estaba helada a su lado, trató de tomarle una mano pero ella se negó.

-No estamos ganando nada-se metió Peter-Agradece que les hemos salvado el trasero o por lo menos a ella-señaló a Bellatrix con desagrado-Ahora vamos a salir todos de aquí, con Lily. Dejamos de lado nuestras diferencias y punto. ¿Me han entendido?

Alice se encontraba tan turbada que ni siquiera reparó en la floreciente madurez de Peter, se abrió paso entre los chicos y bramó:

-No se queden atrás. No quiero que se me pierdan.

James le lanzó una mirada de aviso a Regulus antes de alcanzar a Alice, quien tenía la nariz enrojecida y evitaba a todo costo volverse a verlo.

-Nixon-le murmuró-¿No dirás nada, verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza:

-Yo no sé nada.

-Te lo hubiésemos dicho pero tú sabes que…

-Lo entiendo Potter, lo entiendo perfectamente. Solo dame un momento para digerirlo, ¿está bien? Es muy pronto todavía.

James asintió con la cabeza:

-Solo no te alejes mucho de nosotros.

Alice asintió con la cabeza y mantuvo los ojos abiertos.

Siguieron caminando en silencio (a excepción de los quejidos delirantes de Bellatrix) hombro a hombro. Cada paso que daban parecía marcar un sendero hacia ninguna parte, opuesto a Lily, directo a la inmensa perdición. El tiempo continuaba corriendo como una catarata desenfrenada, aumentando la pérdida y desgracia, los corazones latiendo rápido. Los pasos que no se grababan en el camino.

Todo era oscuro, borroso y triste hasta que un golpe seco se escuchó detrás de ellos. Sincronizados, todos se giraron apuntando con sus varitas.

-¡Nos tienen, nos tienen!-gritó Bellatrix que había saltado de los brazos de Regulus al suelo-¡Son cuatro!

Desconcertados aún, no anticiparon que Regulus golpearía en el estómago a Sirius antes de escapar con fantástica rapidez entre los arbustos.

James juró haber visto a Severus Snape en la penumbra.

-¡Corran!-exclamó él, tratando de no perder el rastro de los Slytherin.

* * *

_Parte 4: Lily_

Primero sintió frío. El sabor a tierra y sangre se entremezcló en su boca causándole nauseas burbujeantes desde la boca del estómago. Su mejilla estaba recargada contra el suelo, manchada y magullada. Le costó trabajo abrir los ojos, fue como una batalla pesada contra sus párpados.

Tuvo que recapitular mentalmente el cómo había llegado hasta ahí. A una cavidad profunda adornada con cadáveres de arañas de tamaño considerable, ramas, madera putrefacta, hojas secas y bichos. Buscando a los demás había caído de bruces allí, el golpe en su cabeza le dejó inconsciente por quien sabe cuánto tiempo y no tenía la más mínima idea de que hacer. Después, el frío se desvaneció, algo le cubría: una capa. Pudo abrir los ojos por completo, se giró para encontrarse con un rostro pálido enmarcado por dos cortinas de cabello lacio y azabache:

-¡Severus!-exclamó sin saber cómo sentirse: horrorizada o agradecida.

Él apretó el dedo índice contra sus labios, apremiante. Lily se mantuvo en silencio, observándolo perpleja.

Escucharon pasos apresurados y murmullos, venir, estar cerca y pasarlos. Cuando el escalofriante silencio se presentó de nuevo, Snape se decidió a hablar:

-No _puedes _estar aquí-le dijo-No te pueden atrapar.

-¿Qué haces en el bosque, Sev?-lloró Lily, tomando las manos heladas del chico, quien se estremeció al contacto-¿No estarías pensando en…?

-Tenemos que sacarte de aquí Lily-la interrumpió de golpe-Potter y los demás vienen atrás, no tardan en llegar. Tienen que _encontrarte_ y _tienes_ que salir.

-Pero tú…

-_Yo_ estaré bien-la ayudó a ponerse de pie, lucía ansioso-Hay que escalar.

Se encontraban a por lo menos tres metros bajo el suelo.

* * *

_Parte 5: Lily II_

James lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, sin volverse a atrás. Regulus y Bellatrix habían escapado con el grupo que Sirius y Lily habían escuchado que debían encontrarse. Sabía que _Snape _debía estar entre ellos. No estaba muy seguro de que pasaría si ellos tenían a Lily, pero tenía una idea muy clara de que el infierno sería unas vacaciones bien remuneradas a comparación de lo que James decidiese hacerles.

Algunas ramas le flagelaban la carne incluso el viento helado lo invitaba a parar. Pero no sentía el cansancio invadirle, al contrario.

-¡Potter, espera!-escuchó a Nixon llamarle a lo lejos.

¿Esperar? ¿Quería que esperara? Había sido muy paciente durante la última hora. Era momento de poner al fin de toda la agonía, _ellos _le dirían en dónde estaba Lily. Snape cantaría como pajarito.

Los centenares de pensamientos que revoloteaban dentro de su cabeza se pusieron en pausa al divisar a Lily Evans; cubierta con una capa, despeinada y con hojas secas entre la mata pelirroja; parada frente a él.

-¡James!-chilló.

Le llamó por su nombre de pila.

No había rastro de Snape ni de ningún otro Slytherin. Estaban solo Lily y James, frente a frente. La muchacha lo abrazó impulsivamente, cerró los ojos con fuerza y enterró las yemas de los dedos en la espalda de él.

-¿Estás bien?-quiso saber James.

Lily asintió con la cabeza:

-Creo que nunca había estado más feliz de verte, Potter.

James concluyó que aquello era recíproco. La abrazó de vuelta. Pudo respirar.

A las tres de la mañana en punto, James Potter no estuvo tan seguro de que le sorprendía más: haber encontrado a Lily Evans o que ella le abrazase. De cualquier manera, la tranquilidad lo invadió.


	5. Tomorrow never knows

_Capítulo 4_

_Hora Cuatro: Tomorrow never knows_

"_Desconecta tu mente, relájate y déjate llevar. No es morir, no es morir. Abandona todo pensamiento, entrégate al vacío."_

_-John Lennon/Paul McCartney (Tomorrow never knows)_

* * *

Severus se aseguró de esconderse muy bien y tener un buen panorama. Cualquiera que pensara que se iría de ahí sin asegurarse de que Lily se había encontrado _con los suyos_ estaba completamente demente. Cuando apareció Potter, le hirvió el cuerpo entero y de tener más fuerza física, hubiese tronado sus nudillos. Pero cuando Lily, _su Lily_, colocó los brazos alrededor de Potter y enterró el rostro en el pecho de su enemigo, Severus tuvo la impresión de haber dejado el corazón tirado por ahí.

Huyó.

* * *

_Parte 1: Plan abortado_

A las tres de la mañana con unos cuantos minutos, el rostro de Bellatrix Black giró bruscamente a la izquierda de un segundo a otro, su mejilla enrojeció con ganas y Rodolphus Lestrange mantuvo la mano en el aire, congelando su expresión de rabia.

-¡Déjala!-protestó Regulus Black, que casi de inmediato recibió un puñetazo en el estómago por parte de Mucilber. El joven se dobló, tosiendo y buscando recuperar el aliento, se abrazó del tronco de un viejo abeto para evitar caer al suelo.

-Son unos idiotas, los dos-siseó Rodolphus sin apartar la vista de Bellatrix, que no había movido ni un centímetro de su cuerpo.

-Estoy impresionado-habló alguien más, un hombre joven de cabello rubio lacio y largo, sus ojos perforaban el alma, se trataba de Lucius Malfoy.

-Nosotros solo…

-No he terminado de hablar, bruja impertinente-escupió con desagrado. El mentón de Bellatrix tembló y entornó los ojos al cielo. Entonces Malfoy optó por proseguir pregonando veneno a través de sus palabras-Me impresiona todo esto viniendo de un par de Blacks, ¿en qué universo paralelo creen que alguien como nuestro _Lord_ consideraría remotamente reclutar a dos idiotas incapaces como ustedes?

-Te tiene dentro a ti, ¿no Lucius?-cuestionó Regulus, alzando una ceja.

Ahora recibió un puñetazo por parte de Lucius. Rodolphus, Mucilber, Avery y Rabastan lo observaron anonadados.

-¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionar el juicio del _Lord_?-arrastró las palabras mientras le veía escupir sangre, respiraba con dificultad. Bellatrix no abogó por él-Mírate, lo bajo y patético que eres Black, me asqueas.

De los delgados labios de Malfoy escapó un proyectil de saliva que impactó directamente en la cara de Regulus Black, quien se tragó el orgullo y palabras al encontrarse al rubio restregándole su muñeca izquierda contra la cara. Ahí, se podía ver dibujada en su piel la espectral marca tenebrosa. Bellatrix lanzó un suspiro de admiración pero Regulus cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si aquello le lastimase la vista.

-¡Arrodíllate!-le ordenó Malfoy.

-No-contestó Regulus, intentando ponerse de pie-Tú no eres el _Lord_, no te debo mi respeto.

Malfoy le apuntó con su varita, expresaba rabia en su rostro, ofendido estaba dispuesto a acabar con Regulus Black en ese momento.

-Lucius, ya es suficiente-se metió Rabastan, que había recibido una mirada de alerta por parte de su hermano menor Rodolphus.

-¡Silencio, Lestrange! No solo nos han metido en problemas, sino que creen inteligente burlarse de mí y del cargo que el mismísimo Señor Oscuro me ha otorgado.

Todos sabían que Malfoy mentía. No tenía ninguna mención especial por parte del Señor Tenebroso, le gustaba alardear sobre aquello frente a los aspirantes a mortífagos, tales como Regulus, Bellatrix, Avery, Rodolphus y Mucilber, pero la credibilidad no se le daba. Desde la época en que estudiaba en el colegio se le conocía por ser un fanfarrón de primera, cualquier información dada a conocer por él tenía un gran potencial de ser falsa.

-¿No crees que ya fue suficiente?-habló Severus Snape. Parecía haberse materializado de la nada, se encontraba cruzado de brazos, con la palidez fantasmal presentándose en su rostro y la oscuridad de sus ojos más profunda que nunca.

-¿En dónde estabas tú?-quiso saber Malfoy, olvidándose de Regulus momentáneamente.

El resto de sus acompañantes lo observaron expectantes a la respuesta. Él se limitó a decir:

-Por ahí-siseó-Asegurándome de que no nos siguieran.

Snape lanzó una mirada severa a Bellatrix y después a Regulus. Ambos eran unos soberanos idiotas, no solo desobedecían las indicaciones sino que de alguna manera se las habían arreglado para atraer al bosque a los idiotas de los Merodeadores, a su porrista Nixon y a _Lily Evans. _¿Cómo diablos se habían dado el lujo de lograr que _Lily Evans _apareciera en el Bosque Prohibido con una alta probabilidad de terminar como cena de alguna de las criaturas? Supo que en aquel momento no los podía reprehender, sobretodo porque había llegado tarde y los otros notablemente ya habían hecho los honores. Eventualmente les castigaría, quizá dejando sin querer que unas cuantas gotas de alguna sustancia misteriosa se vertiera en su zumo de calabaza matinal.

-Al menos alguien lo hizo-farfulló Avery, aguantándose las ganas de abofetear a Bellatrix Black, que lloriqueaba aniñadamente por su rodilla sangrante-¿Quiénes eran los entrometidos?

Severus abrió la boca para responder, pero fue interrumpido por una frenética Bellatrix, quien buscaba la aprobación a toda costa:

-Mi primo y sus amigos: Potter y Pettigrew. También estaba Nixon.

Snape sonreía interiormente, creía que Bellatrix no sabía nada de Lily y por ende, no lo mencionaría.

-¿Nada más? ¿No estaba Lupin con ellos?-quiso saber Mucilber frunciendo el entrecejo con ganas, como si aquello le molestase con intensidad.

Bellatrix negó con la cabeza antes de hablar:

-Y Lily Evans está perdida. La estaban buscando-informó.

Bellatrix no solo era inservible, sino que también pecaba de idiota. Eso pensó Severus al escucharla, temió que Lily estuviese condenada a una cacería de sangres sucias. Mucilber y Malfoy ensancharon sus sonrisas de manera simultánea, la misma idea que Snape rogaba que no se hubiese presentado en sus cabezas empezaba a lucir muy atractiva.

-¿Evans la sangre sucia?-preguntó Malfoy como si el adjetivo fungiera como nombre de la muchacha.

-Sí, Lucius-Bellatrix quiso unirse al club de las sonrisas escalofriantes y Snape notó que tenía un gran potencial. Ahí estaba, mostrando sus atrofiados dientes, haciendo notable la falta de carne en sus huesudos pómulos. Como la detestaba.

-No vinimos a eso-intervino Snape, tratando de exorcizar aquel pensamiento de las siniestras mentes de sus acompañantes. Todos, menos Regulus, le observaron como si estuviese desequilibrado.

-¿Quieres desaprovechar la oportunidad de practicar magia negra con una sangre sucia?-gruñó Rabastan fulminándole con la mirada.

-No-respondió, tratando de creerse sus propias palabras-Estoy seguro que Evans sería un mejor blanco que Macdonald, pero estamos aquí para otra cosa, completamente distinta.

-¿No eres considerado alguien de inteligencia superior, Snape?-cuestionó Malfoy con su característico tono pedante, se paseó de un lado a otro, golpeando su varita contra la palma de su mano, casi llevando ritmo.

Él trató de omitir la pregunta. Entonces el rubio continúo hablando:

-No va a pasar _esta_ noche. No podemos presentarnos después de la hora indicada. No hay iniciación para ustedes, menos después de el infortunio que nos han traído esos dos imprudentes-señaló a los Black con desdén-Tendrán que esperar.

Las cabezas de los mayores se giraron a los primos, Regulus se mantenía abrazando un tronco para no volver a besar el suelo. Bellatrix, por otro lado, empezaba a mostrar una característica nueva: no desviaba la mirada, al contrario, parecía desafiarlos a todos ellos. A Snape no le gustaba Bellatrix y nunca le gustó, le parecía un ser bajo y desagradable, a pesar de su corta edad ya empezaba a hacer honor al apellido de los Black, inclusive con más fuerza que su primo Regulus.

-Deberíamos de regresar-comentó Snape, como quien no quiere la cosa-Y ustedes también, les recomiendo que encuentren su traslador antes de que los Gryffindor idiotas nos delaten con Dumbledore.

Malfoy no lo había considerado y sus ojos grises se encontraron con los negros de Rabastan.

Era hora de abortar cualquier plan.

Snape estaba agradecido por aquello.

* * *

_Parte 2: Desdichas en el Bosque_

Cuando se apretaron debajo de la capa invisible cada uno tenía la cabeza en distintos tiempos y ubicaciones. Caminaron muy juntitos para evitar perderse, entre el bosque, al camino opuesto que los Slytherin habían elegido.

James Potter se quitó las gafas y las limpió con el dorso de su manga, dejando en ella un manchón que tenía forma de calabaza. Al colocárselas de nuevo, el mundo parecía más claro y él se sentía distinto. En parte temía que les atacasen, por lo mismo se mantenía alerta y no perdía a Lily de vista ni por un momento, inclusive, sin que ella se diese cuenta sostenía de la capa que había sacado como por arte de magia, sin halarla para no provocar la ira de la muchacha, aunque también parecía improbable que Lily fuese a perder los estribos, se encontraba apacible y silenciosa. Parecía increíble que doce horas antes ella le había vertido un platón de puré de patatas en la cabeza.

Sirius Black supo esa madrugada que cualquiera que fuese el vínculo que aún compartía con su hermano, se había roto para siempre. Creyó que al correr quizá el dolor se quedaría atrás junto con el camino, pero no fue así. La garganta se le cerraba en un complicado nudo que quizá ni un hechizo capaz de cortar una _cruentus frutex _o una de esas maravillosas navajas suizas podría romper. Ahora caminaba menos apresurado, con dirección al castillo y con las ganas de poder olvidar. Pero eran solo ganas.

Lily Evans contenía una revolución turbia de pensamientos. En primer lugar aparecía Severus Snape, que la capa que le había dejado la cubría, despojándola del desgarrador frío de aquella madrugada. Triste estuvo por mucho tiempo antes de ese momento en el cual la humanidad de Severus se asomó una vez más para sonreírle, Lily quiso creer que él no era un caso perdido. El mundo no comprendía a Snape, Lily tampoco esperaba que lo hiciesen, como sucedía con las personas brillantes. Aún cuando mantenían una discreta amistad dentro del colegio, Lily solía decirle "Eres como Sócrates, no vas a ser apreciado en tu época", entonces Severus negaba con la cabeza y deseaba preguntarle cómo era posible que fuese tan buena con él. Lily se sorprendió de no haberle perdido el aprecio.

Otra cosa que tenía la cabeza de Lily girando como un trompo había sido lo ocurrido diez minutos atrás, ella saltando como una niña pequeña sobre James Potter. ¡James Potter! Sacudió la cabeza como si aquello fuese suficiente para borrar el pasado. Se percató de lo que hacía cuando Peter Pettigrew les gritó algo parecido a "¿Si saben que ese es el primer paso para fabricar bebés?" entonces reaccionó soltando a Potter y enfrentándose a la sonrisa burlesca de Peter, la cara de desinterés de Sirius y el alivio de Alice. Lily temía las ideas que James podía haberse formulado en aquel instante, estaba muy segura de detestarlo menos que el día anterior pero tampoco les convertía en amigos inseparables. Pero también sabía que haberlo encontrado le daba mucho gusto y por alguna extraña razón, se sintió protegida bajo su abrazo.

-Ah, por Merlín-se quejó Alice rompiendo el cómodo silencio. Golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano derecha.

-¿Qué pasó?-quiso saber Sirius, colocándole una mano en el hombro.

-Nada malo. Bueno sí, es solo que recordé que tengo que dar tutorías en unas cuatro horas-gruñó, se cruzó de brazos y el resto de sus acompañantes la observaron anonadados.

-Eh- Sirius hesitó antes de decirlo-Irrelevante.

-Casi me matan-chilló Peter con dramatismo tan exagerado que Alice fingió cortarse las venas con los dientes-¿Y tú piensas en tus tutorías?

-Resulta, que a diferencia de ti, no me iré a la cama a soñar con pastelitos con alas y yo tampoco tuve una noche digna de escribirla en mi diario y dibujar corazoncitos, vomité mi peso ¿te acuerdas?-tosió y Peter dio un salto para alejarse de ella, temiendo que vomitase una vez más. Alice rodó los ojos antes de pasarse una mano por el cabello y quitarse unas cuantas ramitas y hojas-Tengo un nido en el cabello.

-¿En serio?-James se volvió a ella con una sonrisa-¿No dijiste que esa era la moda en Francia?

-En Francia del siglo 18, dirás tú-bramó-Lily también la porta con orgullo.

La pelirroja miró a su amiga, los comentarios de Alice le refrescaban y agradecía por ellos. A decir verdad, en ese instante todos sentían esa particular admiración ante Alice Nixon, los chicos en especial, que sabían el gran choque de realidad que minutos antes había recibido como una dosis fuerte de adrenalina.

Alice les hacía escapar de sus oscuros pensamientos, pero en cambio, nadie la libraba de la carga recién obtenida. El resto, salvo Sirius, no se percataban de la asfixiante idea que Alice se encargaba de sellar en su interior, pretendía jamás dejarla escapar porque arruinaría todo un pilar de amistad que se había esforzado por construir a detalle. Él le sujetó una mano y se la estrechó.

A pesar de haber pasado ya casi un par de horas dentro del bosque, no les hacía sentir necesariamente bienvenidos. Al contrario, la hostilidad del ambiente era notoria y preocupante, los crujidos detrás de ellos a los lados o inclusive en las copas de los árboles les hacían mantenerse en alerta constante. Ni la capa invisible les daba la seguridad y confort necesario.

James se encontraba incómodo, al transformarse era más fácil recorrer aquellos terrenos, ellos pertenecían al ambiente siendo criaturas y teniendo a Remus de su lado. Además, aquello era lo más profundo que se habían encontrado del bosque en todos sus años de experiencia merodeadora. No sentía miedo por él, porque James estaba consciente de que el miedo era un factor que debilitaba los sentidos y la mente, si se dejaba atrapar por éste le arrastraría a la perdición. Pero no lo percibía ni remotamente. Tampoco sentía miedo por Sirius o Peter, que sabían cuidarse solos. Pero de Lily y Alice no estaba tan seguro. Lily en materia resultaba una excelente bruja, pero James jamás evaluó sus habilidades de defensa fuera del salón de clases. Alice siempre podía sorprenderle, pero después del deleite de observarla devolver la comida no se encontraba muy seguro si ella tenía lo requerido para salvarse. Quizá estaba siendo muy arrogante o condescendiente, pero no deseaba fiarse de la suerte, porque la suerte no existía.

De pronto, un grito agudo resonó a su lado. Peter sacudía una pierna con frenesí, daba la impresión de que deseaba arrancársela.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!-preguntó James, saliendo de la Capa de Invisibilidad.

Peter berreaba con horror genuino, a un paso de llorar, continúo realizando aquella extraña danza-sacudón hasta que un largo reptil verde pálido se desenroscó de su pierna derecha y se golpeó contra un árbol.

-¡Serpiente!-lloró el muchacho, aterrorizado. Peter Pettigrew se paseaba con un hombre lobo todas las lunas llenas pero las serpientes se llevaban el título de su Talón de Aquiles. Lo aterrorizaban casi a muerte.

-Por favor Petesky-se burló Sirius, quien continúo caminando con toda la seguridad del mundo, hizo a un lado unas cuantas ramas para abrirse camino con su varita encendida. Entonces dio dos pasos para atrás, con los ojos redondos como ruedas y habló-Creo que deberíamos de considerar usar _otro_ camino.

-¿Otro camino?-le cuestionó Lily frunciendo el entrecejo-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay allá?

Sirius se volvió a verlos con cara de circunstancia, disimuladamente le dio un empujoncito a Alice para alejarla del lugar y antes de abrir la boca se aseguró de que Peter se encontrase cerca de alguien para poder llorarle:

-El suelo está tapizado con serpientes.

Peter palideció tanto que a James le dio la impresión de que deberían llevarlo de vuelta al castillo cargando.

-Las congelamos-sugirió Alice de una manera diplomática-Así pasamos por encima de ellas.

-Es que no las has visto-Sirius apretó los labios y mantuvo los ojos saltones-Es un sendero de serpientes.

-Son un par de gallinas-se quejó, Peter no contestó y Sirius trató de detenerla. Pero fue tarde, porque al mover las ramas y hojas con su varita pronto reprodujo la reacción de Sirius a la perfección. En alguna situación normal, todos hubiesen sabido que Alice le imitaba deliberadamente, pero en ese instante la idea no se le presentó-Es una lástima que sean gallinas, porque las gallinas no vuelan.

-¿Tan mal está?-quiso saber Lily.

-¡¿Están locos?! ¡Yo no voy a pasar por ahí aunque estén congeladas o incineradas!-chilló Peter, presa del miedo.

El miedo ya lo trastornaba. Eso pensó James.

-Podemos ir por allá-señaló un acantilado mohoso que se conectaba a otro extremo con un viejo tronco.

-Oh-suspiró Alice-Yo prefiero las serpientes.

-¿Están bromeando?-se quejó Lily-¿Todos ser van a poner remilgosos con sus fobias?

Alice abrió la boca para protestar pero la pelirroja no se lo permitió:

-Sí, ya sé que la gravedad y tú no se entienden…

-Por eso no pudo elevarse un metro en las audiciones para el equipo de Quidditch-se burló Sirius, que pronto recibió un golpe en la coronilla.

-Me da vértigo, carajo-gruñó-Les reto a que hagan el intento con sus hijos, tráumenlos desde pequeños como lo hizo mi padre, tomarme por el tobillo a ver si podía volar a los siete años no es la manera de infundirle ganas a un niño de estar en las alturas.

-Y las serpientes se meten por donde sea, son viscosas y se enroscan…-musitó Peter.

-¡Cada loco con su tema!-bramó Sirius alzando las manos, como si anunciara un espectáculo.

-¡Esto es peor que una maldita terapia de grupo!-James golpeó su frente repetidamente con una mano.

Entonces Lily, atosigada por la contaminación auditiva y verbal, decidió imponer orden. Al fin y al cabo, sabía cómo hacerlo y el Bosque Prohibido comprendía parte de los terrenos del colegio, así que de acuerdo a la geografía seguía siendo una autoridad en ese lugar:

-¡Silencio todos!-vociferó, entonces sus órdenes fueron cumplidas de un instante a otro-Gracias, ahora ¿son capaces de poner atención?

-Que yo sepa eso es lo que estamos haciendo…

-¡No me interrumpas cuando hablo, Potter!

-Ya le volvió la neurosis-me susurró James a Sirius, quien rió entre dientes para desagrado de Lily.

-El volcancito explota-agregó Sirius.

-¿Ya dejaron de susurrar como colegialas?-se quejó la chica, antes de que contestaran con ingenio, continúo hablando-Podemos seguir aquel sendero…

-Pero es terreno descendente-agregó Alice alargando el cuello para ver con mayor claridad, pero el espesor del bosque no se lo permitía.

-Entonces dame una mejor idea Alice, no hay serpientes ni caminos conectados por troncos. Solo árboles.

-Yo voto por el terreno descendente-Peter alzó la mano con ganas, como si tratara de alcanzar el cielo ausente.

James y Sirius intercambiaron miradas, no parecía tan malo:

-Por mi está bien.

-Por mi también.

-¿Alice?

Alice arrugó la nariz, con desconfianza. Pero terminó por asentir con la cabeza.

Caminaron unificados, en silencio y sin la capa puesta. Alcanzaron el sendero en poco tiempo, que bajo la luz de sus varitas no parecía tan hostil. Todo estuvo bien hasta que alguien estornudó ruidosamente.

-Salud-contestaron todos a unísono. Confundidos, se vieron entre ellos, cuestionándose quien había sido.

Alice hizo pucheros al girar levemente la cabeza hacia atrás, fue cuando todos se volvieron para encontrarse con un monstruo. No estaban seguros de que era, pero no podía ser amigable. Parecía una mezcla de jabalí, toro y mostraba unas diminutas alas incapaces de alzar su pesada anatomía un milímetro sobre el suelo.

La bestia se encontraba tan cerca de ellos que olían su putrefacto aliento, pronto, empezó a rascar el suelo, preparándose para embestirlos.

-¡Corran!-ordenó alguno de ellos. Dieron vuelta atrás, abusando de su habilidad humana de andar con rapidez. La adrenalina les hacía actuar así, después de haberse desgastado ya gran parte de la madrugada, era increíble de dónde sacaban la fuerza.

La bestia corrió detrás de ellos, lanzando unos chillidos agudos que les lastimaban los tímpanos, llegaba a sonar como un fuerte zumbido. Lily se volvió para lanzarle un encantamiento, Peter la pasó corriendo sin detenerse. A ella le resultó casi imposible coordinar correr y lograr que la magia alcanzara al animal. James la tomó de la mano para obligarla a mantener el ritmo. Entonces sucedió algo curioso, Peter, quien recientemente huía junto a ella se había esfumado de la faz de la tierra.

-¡¿Dónde está Pettigrew?!-preguntó consternada sin dejar de correr.

-¡_Reducto_!-el encantamiento de Alice ni siquiera logró rozar a la bestia.

-¡¿Dónde está Peter?!-volvió a preguntar Lily, exasperada por no tener respuesta.

-¡Peter está bien!-contestó James-¡Sigue corriendo y no regreses!

-¡¿Qué?!

Al ver de reojo a James se horrorizó al notar que se desvanecía. Y pronto James dejó de estar a su lado. En cambio, un majestuoso ciervo apareció y avanzó al lado contrario, directo al toro-jabalí.

-¡Suban a un árbol!-Sirius parecía ser el único que se mantenía corriendo con ellas. Pero fue cuestión de segundos para descubrir que al igual que sus amigos las había abandonado dejando en su lugar a un gran perro negro salvaje que lanzaba feroces ladridos e imitaba las acciones del ciervo.

Lily y Alice dejaron de correr y giraron sobre sus talones para presenciar un espectáculo extraño. El ciervo embestía a la bestia con su cornamenta, mientras que el perro lo mordía sin piedad en las extremidades. El toro-jabalí lanzaba chillidos y trataba de sacudírselos a toda costa, pero ellos no desistían.

-Son…-Alice no fue capaz de terminar la frase.

-¡Ey!-gritó una voz familiar, ambas se volvieron para descubrir que Peter bajaba de árbol que se encontraba a unos quince metros de distancia de ellas-¡¿Qué hacen ahí paradas?! ¡Suban a un árbol!

-Pero ellos…

-¡Ustedes háganlo!

-Vamos Lily, vamos-Alice le haló con fuerza. Quizá demasiada, logrando que cayeran de trasero sobre una superficie blanda, tal vez demasiada blanda.

Lily sintió un extraño contacto del suelo con sus manos, como una espesa viscosidad, las levantó y reconoció que se encontraban bañadas de una sustancia negruzca. No podía ser que estuvieran en una de esas _rachas de suerte_.

-¡¿Qué hacen?! ¡Levántense! ¡Muévanse, rápido!-ordenó Peter escandalizado, logrando que su voz se escuchara sobre los gruñidos y chillidos de la batalla entre criaturas-¡Son arenas movedizas!

No eran arenas movedizas, eran mares negros, que actuaban parecido a las arenas movedizas, con la diferencia de que contenían un alto nivel de viscosidad lo que hacía más repugnante y atrapante el contacto. Espesos como la misma brea.

-¡No podemos!-lloró Alice al tratar de mover una de sus piernas que había desaparecido detrás de la sustancia oscura-¡Peter!

Peter miró hacia todas partes antes de volver a desaparecer.

-¡No puede ser!

-Alice, no te muevas-Lily la tomó de ambas manos, leyendo la angustia en el rostro de su mejor amiga. Aquello no les podía estar pasando, menos en una sola noche-No te muevas.

Escucharon al perro llorar, después un fuerte estruendo y un último chillido. Lily cerró los ojos, buscando una solución, esperando que Peter se hubiese materializado de nuevo con una idea brillante. Y como respuesta a sus plegarias, la voz del chico volvió a sonar:

-Aquí-dijo, se encontraba enroscado de un árbol como un simio casi a la altura de sus cabezas tratando de alcanzarlas con una rama-Sujétenla.

Cuando la acercó lo suficiente, ambas halaron de ella al mismo tiempo, desesperadas ya que la sustancia casi les alcanzaba el pecho, con la exageración de peso la rama se partió en dos y Alice volvió a llorar.

-Ah, mierda-chilló Peter desesperado.

-¡No tenemos tiempo Peter!-gritó Alice, transformándose en una bestia neurótica-¡Cuando salga de aquí voy a arrancarte las uñas de las manos una por una, así que piensa rápido!

-¡Lo tengo!-sonrió el muchacho, sacando su varita. Pero tan pronto como sucedió esto, pareció caer del árbol. Lo escucharon gritar más el impacto fue silencioso.

-¡Peter!-gritaron a unísono las muchachas, desesperadas.

-¡Sujétense de esto!-Sirius y James habían aparecido de nuevo, con rasguños y magulladuras en el cuerpo y rostro, pero no parecía importarles. Les lanzaron una especie de cuerda fabricada manualmente con trozos de abetos viejos, se enroscaron las muñecas con ellas y decidieron no soltarlas por ningún motivo. La sustancia empezaba a alcanzarles el cuello.

-¡Halen!-ordenó James a nadie, parecían estar solo él y Sirius, que con fuerza inhumana, sostenían la cuerda y la atraían al suelo.

Fue una lucha ardua, la succión del mar negro empezó a ceder. Lily y Alice se preguntaban cómo estaban saliendo vivas de aquel conflicto, con una cuerda artesanal y dos muchachos, que sí eran considerablemente fuertes y atléticos, pero no lo suficiente para vencer a los mares negros. Cuando liberaron cada centímetro de su cuerpo, volaron al suelo, sus mejillas impactaron contra el áspero suelo raspándolas sin piedad.

Entonces abrieron los ojos para encontrarse con cuatro pares de patas parecidas a las de los caballos. Alzaron la mirada y se encontraron con la intimidante silueta de dos enormes centauros. Y metros atrás, descansaba el cuerpo inerte de la bestia toro-jabalí. Se encontraban pegajosas y cubiertas parcialmente de la desagradable sustancia, las hojas muertas del piso se les engomaban. Alice pensó de inmediato que luciría como un jardín andante.

-No pensaste que te iba a dejar morir virgen, ¿eh Evans?-James le ofreció una mano con una sonrisa burlesca pintada en los labios.

* * *

_Parte 3: Jane y Henry_

Nadie tenía que decírselo dos veces, Remus sabía que aquella era la conversación más fascinante que había sostenido en toda su vida. El tiempo se le escurría como agua de las manos, la necesidad de conciliar sueño había quedado encerrada en algún rincón de su interior y las ideas de _Jane _contenían lo necesario para engancharlo: hechos reales mezclados con fantasía, datos irrelevantes, paradojas y el uso adecuado del lenguaje.

Otra cosa que empezaba a presentarse era la curiosidad sobre la verdadera identidad de _Jane, _a lo que Remus sabía, esa voz y mente no podían pertenecer a cualquiera, existía demasiada peculiaridad.

-¿Te quedaste dormido, Henry?-habló _Jane_-Hace dos minutos que no dices nada.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, he estado cronometrando.

-Disculpa.

-¿Qué te pasa por la cabeza, eh? Creo que nosotros no tenemos secreto desde que me confesaste tu gusto por los gusanos en la niñez-comentó la muchacha animadamente.

Remus se recargó en su lado derecho y abrazó la almohada con aprehensión, se negó a cerrar los ojos, porque cuando lo hacía imágenes de sus terrores nocturnos se proyectaban vívidamente:

-Pensaba en una amiga-decidió contestar-Una buena amiga.

-Ah-suspiró _Jane, _haciendo una breve pausa, a Remus le dio la impresión de que por primera vez no sabía que contestar-Sí, he escuchado por ahí que las chicas dan mucho material para pensar.

-¿Son celos lo que escucho en tu voz, _Janey_?

-¿Estás demente?-se rió ella-¿Y cuántas veces te tengo que decir que soy _Jane_?

-Me gusta _Janey_.

-Sí, pero a mí me da la impresión de que le baja noventa puntos a mi cociente intelectual-se quejó-Te reto a que me llames así una vez más y te aplico la ley del hielo.

-¿No te morirías de aburrimiento sin mi ingenio, _Janey_?

Hubo silencio por un corto periodo de tiempo lo que hizo que Remus se centrara de nuevo en la espiral de pensamientos que le causaba un efecto de desagrado a sí mismo, cada vez que pensaba en cómo se había portado con Alice le causaban ganas de exterminarse. Pero la voz de _Jane _acudió al rescate de nuevo, inclusive de una manera que no logró exorcizar a Nixon de su cabeza:

-Entonces decías Henry…

-¿Ah?

-Tu amiga-le recordó como si fuese necesario.

Remus pasó saliva. Volvió a escoger sus palabras con cuidado. Ese era el problema de involucrar a la realidad con _Jane_, que representaba una utópica compañía alejada del empirismo de Remus.

-Decir que fui poco amable con ella es quedarse corto.

-Entonces dilo como se debe: "Fui un hijo de banshee con ella." No te reprimas Henry, estás hablando con…_Janey._

Él sonrió en la oscuridad y buscó las frases más honestas para relatar la situación:

-Ella es increíble conmigo, inclusive después de mi demostración de ser un…hijo de banshee, vino a verme aquí y me dejó un libro. Ni siquiera le dije gracias y toda la noche me ha estado carcomiendo, porque personas como Al…-se frenó, había estado a punto de revelar una característica de su verdadera identidad-Personas como ella son buenas y no merecen esa clase de tratos. Mis amigos dicen que se le pasará, el problema es que estoy seguro que a ella ya se le pasó, digo, vino a hacer las paces conmigo, el verdadero meollo del asunto es que no sé si a mí se me va a pasar la actitud que, agh, olvídalo.

-¿La quieres, no?

-¿Eh? Pues, es mi amiga.

-No me refiero a eso, cabeza de bludger, sino que me he topado muchas veces con personas que son desgraciadas con quienes _aman_, no saben por qué, tal vez por miedo al rechazo. Entonces arman una barrera de autoprotección, prefieren lastimar a otros que salir heridos ellos. Un acto muy egoísta, si me preguntas a mí.

-Yo no la _amo_-protestó Remus-Me pescó en un mal momento y comete el mismo error muchas veces e insiste e insiste en sacarme de quicio, es casi un deporte para ella. Pero nunca la lastimo conscientemente.

-Ah, ahí está. Escúchame, buen amigo, eso del amor es inconsciente, no es un malestar físico del que te percates rápido. Llega, se instala como un virus y tiempo después presenta los síntomas.

-¿Y cómo sabes tú esas cosas? ¿Te has enamorado?

_Jane_ emitió una risa acompañada del siempre grato ronquido:

-Lo he leído en libros.

-¿No has escuchado que muchos libros son obra de ficción?

-Para ser ficción deben tener el sustento de algo real, así tienen credibilidad para el lector. Ahora, no puedes decirme que el amor es ficticio porque aparece como un rasgo notable en las personas desde los cimientos de la humanidad, seas mago o muggle, te alcanza eventualmente. Y la negación, muchas veces es uno de los síntomas.

Remus sacudió la cabeza. A decir verdad, nunca había pensado en Alice de aquella manera, ella representaba a su buena amiga que nunca le fallaba. Pero de cualquier manera, Alice era así de gentil con todo el mundo.

-El punto es que yo no estoy enamorado de ella-aclaró con determinación-Gracias por el discurso, pero solo me hace corroborar que tu acusación es falsa.

-Bueno, quizá sea al revés.

¿De qué diablos hablaba?

* * *

_Parte 4: Rose padece insomnio_

Las chicas con quienes compartía la habitación la detestaban porque rara vez conciliaba el sueño, se movía durante la noche como un fantasma de un extremo a otro, leía o redactaba cartas que terminaban siendo trozos de pergamino que tapizaban el suelo. Rose Bruckheimer recargó la cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana y permitió que sus ojos se cerrasen con fuerza para darse autorización de nadar en una corriente de fantasías.

En aquellos días Rose había encontrado a la fantasía como su refugio al no poder alcanzar lo que deseaba con arrebato y desesperación. _Él._ Ni siquiera estaba muy segura de cómo había dado inicio aquella retorcida obsesión, al principio pensó que su mente le jugaba bromas pesadas o que tal vez alguien le había inducido a tomar un filtro amoroso (porque el amor era una debilidad y Rose no tenía ni un solo cabello de débil). Claro, era mejor culpar a los demás que asumir la responsabilidad y doblegarse ante la importunada carga que representaba el amor.

Rose Bruckheimer era metódica y perfeccionista, _nunca_ dejaba que nada ni nadie se entrometiera en su destino. Se encontraba orgullosa de su disciplina y determinación, jamás la atrapaban ni las buenas ni malas compañías. Se movía por la vida sola, como debía ser, ermitaña por deseo propio.

Lo que no entendía era como después de seis años de verlo todo el tiempo pero a la vez encontrarlo ajeno de su mundo, _él _se había apoderado de su concentración. Sucedió en sexto grado, una tarde en la Biblioteca en la que daba la casualidad que ambos tuvieron que compartir una mesa. Rose no podía pedir mucho, se acercaban los exámenes finales y _todos _tenían la necesidad de estudiar a última hora. Menos ella, que se había dedicado todo el curso a hacerlo.

Le llamó la atención que _él_ tampoco estudiaba, por otro lado parecía investigar algo aparte de lo que Hogwarts podía brindarles. Entonces le habló, fascinada por el tema, inclusive cuando él era _tan poca cosa_. Fue difícil que las palabras se desprendiesen de su boca, no quería hablarle, pero de nuevo, casi nadie quería hablarle a ella.

Al final del día, Rose había decidido que la personalidad del chico era más sustancial que cualquier otra con la que se hubiese topado en la vida. Eran tan parecidos. Por lo mismo empezó a asistir a la biblioteca a las mismas horas que él y poco a poco empezaron a conocerse. Conocerse de manera superficial, porque los dos eran como aquellas exhibiciones fascinantes de los museos cerradas al público común a menos que se tuviese un pase especial. Rose llevaba meses queriéndole ofrecer a él aquel pase especial, sin embargo, se encontraba tan desinteresado que le hacía escocer el estómago con ganas.

Y todo era culpa de Evans. Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo para borrarla del mapa.

Rose gruñó contra su voluntad, golpeó una vez más su cabeza contra el cristal, tratando de entregarse al vacío de aquella madrugada tan extraña, las estrellas habían desaparecido del cielo. El universo le recordaba a sí misma, solo, frío y oscuro.

El reloj que siempre usaba en su muñeca derecha anunció las cuatro de la mañana.


	6. A day in the life

_Capítulo 5_

_Hora Cuatro: A day in the life_

_"Alguien habló y entré a un sueño."_

_-John Lennon/Paul McCartney (A day in the life)_

_Parte 1: De vuelta_

Sus dedos se entrelazaron con fuerza, uniéndolos más por la viscosa sustancia negra, James Potter ayudó a Lily a ponerse de pie. A pesar de la pésima broma que él acababa de hacer, Lily optó por no alterarse. Primero, porque no valía la pena; segundo, no tenía la energía ni ganas después de tan maratónicos instantes; y para terminar, James Potter le acababa de salvar la vida y por eso merecía una dosis de su gratitud.

-Ya estaba a punto de salir levitando de ahí-dijo Alice sin dejar de temblar, se había puesto de pie con la ayuda de su buen amigo Sirius, que tenía la cara raspada al igual que James-. No te podrías ver más guapo hoy, Sirius.

Él puso los ojos en blanco antes de colocar sus manos en los hombros de la muchacha, la encaró preocupado:

-¿La porquería esa no es tóxica? ¿No te dejó _arriba_?

-Por favor-gruñó ella, sacudiéndoselo de encima-Eso es tan de los _sesentas_. Y no me toques, te vas a embarrar tú también. ¿Lily, estás bien?

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza, sin embargo, tenía los ojos perdidos en las majestuosas criaturas que los acompañaban. Los centauros no les dirigían la palabra, más bien, parecía que sus intensas miradas oscuras le perforaban el interior.

-Muchas gracias-se atrevió a decir Lily cuando recuperó el aliento-En serio.

Lily sabía que los centauros no eran criaturas muy dadas a ayudar a los seres humanos, menos cuando éstos invadían su territorio. Las criaturas se voltearon a ver, como si leyesen sus pensamientos entre ellos y uno se dignó a hablar:

-Deberían de ser más cuidadosos-dijo, tenía una voz profunda -No es muy adecuado que niños como ustedes se paseen por estos lugares y menos en esta época.

-¡Son imprudentes!-acusó el otro, frunciendo el entrecejo amenazante-¡Han estado perturbando el entorno gran parte de la noche!

-Paris-le pidió el otro centauro, en señal de advertencia. Se inclinó para observar con mayor claridad a Lily y James, que eran los más próximos a él. Lily casi pudo jurar que le vio sonreír-. Tienen que salir de aquí.

-Eso mismo hemos estado intentando desde hace una hora-contó Sirius-Pero no sé si se ha dado cuenta que las cosas se nos dificultaron un poquito.

-¿Poquito?-ironizaron James y Alice a unísono.

-Disculpe, señor…-habló Lily-No quisiera abusar de la ayuda que ya nos han proporcionado…

-Va de nuevo con las formalidades-pensó James, rodando los ojos.

-Pero me preguntaba si acaso sería de mucha molestia que nos mostrara la salida-la muchacha se mantuvo firme, sin perder la confianza a pesar de encontrarse ante dos intimidantes figuras.

Paris se adelantó:

-Absolutamente no.

Pero el otro, le ignoró magistralmente:

-Lo haremos con la condición de que no regresen-propuso mientras que Paris resoplaba con ganas.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos:

-No creo que haya inconveniente-asintió James, asomó la cabeza para ver que Peter empezaba a moverse sobre el lomo del centauro amable.

-Después de todo esto, ni por todo el oro de Gringotts-añadió Alice-Y créame, señor…que a mi familia no le haría mal tener un par de galeones más.

-Firenze-dijo el centauro-Llámenme Firenze.

Firenze y Paris les acompañaron por varios minutos, el último no les dirigía la palabra y no se dignó a permitir que nadie se subiera a su lomo. Por otro lado, Firenze permitió que Lily y Alice viajaran sobre él, galopando a toda velocidad con un ciervo y un perro negro corriendo a sus lados. Dado que el secreto de los Merodeadores estaba revelado ante las dos muchachas, una rata descansaba entre los dedos ennegrecidos de Alice Nixon.

Lily mantuvo los ojos cerrados, se abrazó del torso de Firenze para no caer y sintió como el aire empezó a purificarse. Los minutos pasaron con increíble rapidez y el camino con las ideas que les enloquecían empezaron a quedarse sepultadas en el bosque. Cuando los Merodeadores volvieron a tomar forma humana y Lily y Alice tocaron el suelo gentil cercano a la cabaña de Hagrid, las estrellas ya volvían a hacer aparición en el cielo.

-Hasta aquí podemos acompañarlos-informó Firenze, le lanzó una mirada a los cuerpos celestes.

-Muchísimas gracias señor Firenze-Lily sonrió con timidez sin poder creer que pocas horas antes había salido del despacho del profesor Slughorn y le había invitado una taza de té a Rose Bruckheimer. Si Rose hubiese aceptado ella se encontraría descansando en su cama al igual que sus compañeros.

-En serio, por todo lo que hicieron por nosotros-agregó James quien no podía evitar mirar con un poco de desconfianza a Paris, a quien no le importaba ser grosero abiertamente.

Firenze se giró a Lily y James, sus primeras palabras fueron para la muchacha:

-Podrías enfrentar un complejo campo de obstáculos, la Luna demuestra prudencia entorno a Capricornio y la indulgencia de Júpiter está muy presente en estos días, podemos esperar que se muestren fuegos fatuos mientras que Venus te impulsa hacia los deseos puros por lo que retener tus sentimientos será imposible.

Lily parpadeó confundida y los demás intercambiaron miradas divertidas. La adivinación les parecía un arte impreciso y detestaban aquella clase, sobretodo porque por razones extrañas las predicciones siempre les apuntaban a destinos dramáticos que encontraban ridículos.

-Cuídala bien-le dijo a James.

Antes de que pudieran digerir la primera frase o entender porqué parecía haber encomendado Lily a James, Firenze y Paris se alejaron galopando sin mirar atrás.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-quiso saber Peter, tenía una ceja enarcada y su boca se negaba a cerrarse.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza y contestó:

-Que Alice se ha enamorado de Firenze.

-¿Disculpa?

-Que sí, le has visto los beneficios de que sea mitad hombre y mitad caballo.

-¡Eres un verdadero cerdo, Sirius!

Mientras los tres chicos trataban de liberar tensión con bromas inmaduras, dejar que se les escurriera como sudor para limpiárselo y dejarlo atrás, James suspiró al lado de Lily cuando giró el rostro para verla. Se vio reflejada equívocamente en los anteojos del chico (que tenían varias ralladuras), se entretuvo con eso en lugar de admirar el resto de los detalles; como la sonrisa tan icónica que él esbozaba cuando estaba cerca de ella, la curvatura en sus cejas que anunciaba ternura (se presentaba aproximadamente cada año bisiesto) o que en verdad, se encontraba reflejada en sus ojos y no en los anteojos.

-¿Qué quiso decir Firenze?-le preguntó Lily arqueando las cejas y observando a James, apremiante.

-La lista aquí eres tú-repuso él.

Lily negó con la cabeza, emitió algo extraño, como una risa entremezclada con un sollozo:

-Tú tampoco estás tan mal.

-Eso me suena a reconocimiento.

Lily rodó los ojos:

-Que no se te suban los humos Potter-le avisó-Pero yo te quería dar las gracias por todo lo que pasó allá adentro, tú sabes…

-Si sé Evans.

La muchacha le palmeó la espalda antes de murmurarle:

-Arrogante. Y ustedes tres tienen mucho que explicar.

-¿Quieres empezar a cortar cabezas?

-En cuanto lleguemos a la Sala Común, mi cerebro necesita descansar.

James se cuestionó como saldrían de aquella. Alice conocía el secreto de Remus pero Lily no podía ni empezar a imaginarlo, tendría que pensar en una excusa bien estructurada para explicar y justificar que eran animagos ilegales.

_Parte 2: La piña y el melón_

Sirius y Lily temían que la Dama Gorda se encontrara aún tomando el té (o lo que le gustaba disfrazar de té) con lady Violet. Pero su suerte ya no podía ser tan mala, la mujer se encontraba dentro de su retrato, dormida. Después de regañarlos por vagar a tales horas de la noche, los cinco adolescentes se encontraron en un ambiente familiar y agradable que en distintos momentos anteriores habían pensado que tal vez no volverían a ver: la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

-Me voy a la cama-Peter fue el primero en anunciarlo, tenía los ojos hinchados y las pijamas sucias, sin mencionar orinadas-Gracias por las aventuras pero los veré de nuevo en tres días, ¿está bien?

-No tan rápido, Pettigrew…-habló Lily.

El chico se paralizó cuando ya iba a la mitad de las escaleras, apretó los ojos. James y Sirius intercambiaron miradas de compromiso, parecía que trataban de leerse los pensamientos.

-Tienen mucho que explicar-continúo Lily-, y no importa que ya esté a punto de amanecer…

-De hecho Lily, todavía faltan por lo menos un par de horas-la interrumpió Alice.

-Me he dado a entender-bufó la pelirroja-, así que pueden tomar asiento.

-Esto es peor que una vista en el Ministerio-recriminó Sirius.

-Está bien-hablo James-, te explicaremos las cosas pero primero ve a ducharte.

-¡Hola!-exclamó Alice disgustada-Lily no es la única cubierta de lo que sea que es esto y por cierto, apesta.

-¿Qué tal si va Evans a bañarse y James también?

-¡¿Qué?!-chillaron al mismo tiempo los aludidos, se observaron escandalizados pero a Sirius y Alice les causó gracia.

-Por separado-aclaró Sirius-, a menos que accedas a compartir la bañera con James y que Alice quiera tallarme la espalda.

-Solo en tus fantasías nocturnas, Blackie-sentenció Alice-. Pero ya te entendí, después de que ellos se duchen subimos tú y yo, a nuestras respectivas habitaciones y nos reunimos aquí abajo todos.

-¿Y yo me puedo ir?-volvió a hablar Peter-Anden, que estoy seguro que ellos dos pueden explicarme a mi también, al fin y al cabo estamos juntos en esto, pero por favor, yo no quería salir hoy.

-¿Evans?-le preguntó James, señalando con la cabeza a Peter-Anda, es como un niño pequeño.

Lily dijo que sí y de haber tenido más fuerzas, Peter hubiese saltado en señal de victoria. Entonces se efectúo el plan, James y Lily se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para darse un baño y meditar. Peter cayó como tronco en su cama y no volvió a despegar los ojos hasta muchas horas después.

Cuando Sirius y Alice se encontraban juntos rara vez se hacía el silencio, aquel era un principio perteneciente a las Leyes Nixon, y en todo caso, a las Leyes Black también.

Sirius se lanzó a un sillón con fuerzas, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y descansó los ojos por un instante. En seguida emitió un sonido de liberación. Alice lo observó casi con pena, envidiándolo por no estar bañado en sustancia viscosa, se rascó un brazo:

-Eres un desgraciado, Blackie-habló-. Ahí regocijándote de que tus posaderas están…

-¿Firmes?

-Iba a decir limpias, pero ahora que lo pienso eso suena mal también-negó con la cabeza y su rostro se crispó con un gesto de asco.

Él levantó la cabeza y la enfocó, estaba hecha un desastre:

-¿Quieres sentarte?

-Me impresiona tu capacidad de deducción-repuso con sarcasmo.

Sirius le sonrió con amplitud, se golpeó los muslos con las palmas de las manos como invitación. Alice lo miró y se burló:

-Sentarme en tu regazo no es una de mis prioridades, gracias.

-Tú sabes que no tiene esa denotación, Allie-le dijo-. Anda tontita, que tú y yo tenemos que platicar.

-¿No vas a contarme cuando estemos todos juntos como la pandilla feliz que somos? Aunque no hay mucho que contar, ya sé que eres un animago ilegal y también…lo de Remus-alimentando la sospecha de Sirius, los ojos de Alice se nublaron-, pero creo que esa parte no se la dirán a Lily.

-No-contestó-, ya nos inventaremos algo, ¿contamos contigo?

Alice le miró ofendida:

-No puedo creer que sugieras que yo sería capaz de…

-Es tu mejor amiga-interrumpió Sirius-, es comprensible que se lo dijeras.

-Pero tú eres mi mejor amigo y Remus…

Se quedó en silencio, dubitativa, como escogiendo con cuidado las palabras. Pero no habló.

-¡Ajá!-se le escapó a Sirius, causando confusión en la chica.

-¿Ajá?

-Bueno, es que de eso quería hablarte.

-¿De ajá? Que tema tan sustancial, me sorprendes más día con día…

-Ahórrate el sarcasmo en la introducción, Allie-dijo él-. Guárdalo para el desenlace.

Alice enarcó una ceja, se cruzó de brazos (y un sonido desagradable a causa de la sustancia se hizo presente):

-Dime.

-Yo creo que vas a necesitar estar sentada.

-No seas ridículo, dime lo que sea que quieres decirme, anda, soy yo.

Sirius suspiró, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su amiga:

-Me pongo de pie porque tú no te quieres sentar-enseguida, sus fuertes manos se cerraron en los hombros de Alice y se aseguró de mantener un duelo de miradas con su amiga-, ¿hace cuanto tiempo que estás enamorada de Remus?

Alice se atragantó con ganas, definitivamente necesitaba estar sentada para afrontar tal acusación:

-¿Salir en la madrugada te hace decir incoherencias?

-No me evadas-sentenció-, soy yo y ya va siendo hora de que seas más sincera.

-¿Me vas a reprochar sinceridad a mí, sabueso?

-No soy un sabueso- se quejó, pero se dio cuenta de lo irrelevante que era-. Pero como sea, sé lo que he estado viendo.

-Entonces necesitas un nuevo par de ojos-gruñó, desviando la mirada.

Sirius apretó sus hombros y la estrujó levemente, obligándola a que le mirara:

-¿Quieres que pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa?

-Aunque no quiera me vas a obligar-repuso altanera-, ¿entonces cuál es el punto de preguntarme?

-Hagamos un trato, Al-le dijo con más suavidad y tacto-. Yo te confieso algo y tú respondes mi pregunta.

-¿Cuál de todas las que has hecho? Ayer me preguntaste si encontraba más atractiva a una piña o a un melón, Merlín sabe porqué…

-Alice-sentenció.

-Anda, acepto-respondió vencida.

Sirius la soltó, pero se quedó plantado enfrente de ella. Ahora él empezaba a buscar las palabras correctas para explicarle todo. ¡Al carajo! Debía hacerlo rápido, era como arrancarse una bandita:

-Yo estuve enamorado de ti gran parte de sexto año y por lo menos la mitad de séptimo.

Alice empezó a reír con ganas, se dobló escandalizada y Sirius parecía no entender. Ofendido y sonrojado se cruzó de brazos:

-¿Qué te parece chistoso?

-Tú-lo señaló burlesca-, tienes que encontrar algo mejor que decirme para que te pueda contestar, no inventes sandeces.

Sirius no le dijo nada, sus ojos se clavaron en la chimenea, tan serio como Alice rara vez le había visto. Entonces las risas cesaron y la mirada de la chica se apenó:

-¿Es en serio?

-Ya no quiero hablar de eso, no vale la pena.

-¡Oye, oye!-exclamó Alice-No te pongas así, en verdad quiero saberlo.

Alice no necesitaba que Sirius lo dijera en voz alta, su actitud daba a entender que sin duda alguna su aclaración era afirmativa. Acalorada se armó de valor:

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

-¡Porque eras tú, Al!-empezó a pasearse por la Sala Común como torbellino-¿Cómo decirte? Tú y yo somos tan…parecidos, nunca hubiera funcionado, además no quería asustarte.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón, me hubieses asustado pero por un rato nada más, tú me conoces. Pero no perdías nada con decirlo.

-No quería arriesgarme-sinceró abatido-, porque tú…¿tú hubieses dicho que sí?

-En lo absoluto-le contestó azorada, se rascó la cabeza con una de sus sucias manos-, por lo mismo, yo te veía a ti como a mi mejor amigo, como a un hermano, vaya.

-Lo sé. Y en parte tampoco lo quise hacer porque tú estabas muy ocupada enamorándote de Remus.

Alice palideció. Para empezar, jamás se hubiese imaginado que al chico que le tenía más confianza tuviese sentimientos románticos hacía ella (¡ella! Alice Donatelle Nixon, mejor conocida como alguien asexuada para los chicos) y después, que sus sentimientos no fuesen transparentes, sino fosforescentes y tan visibles.

-Pero lo que yo haya sentido por ti es ahora irrelevante-la encaró y se volvió a ella, dispuesta a extirparle la verdad de un jalón-, por eso te toca decirme, ¿desde cuándo has estado enamorada de Remus?

Los ojos marrones de Alice se plantaron en los de Sirius con tanta decisión que le parecía casi intimidante:

-¿Es en serio? ¿Es _irrelevante _ahora?

-Te lo prometo, ¿te hace sentir más tranquila?

-No-le contestó-, me parece horrible.

Aquello Sirius no lo hubiese anticipado ni en mil años.

-¿Horrible? ¿Di…disculpa?-tartamudeó, temiendo haberla herido gravemente.

-Voy a aclararte que no estoy interesada de esa manera en ti y nunca lo sentí, al contrario…

-Gracias-añadió sarcásticamente.

-Espera, que no he terminado. Me refiero a que esto es horrible, si estuviste muerto por mi…

-No te des tantos aires de grandeza.

-Es mi naturaleza, ¿te acuerdas?-bromeó y Sirius le sonrió-Es que nunca me di cuenta.

-Te traté de mandar indirectas un par de veces pero como bromear es nuestro deporte, no te dabas cuenta.

-Ah, que brillante de tu parte-ironizó-, y la otra cosa es que te percataste sobre lo que yo sentía, acerca de Remus me refiero, me aterra pensar que él también lo sepa y sea su hazmerreír.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, apenada, algo fuera de su persona. Sirius tardó en comprender, pero después la abrazó, sintiendo la desagradable sensación de la sustancia negruzca:

-Remus no lo sospecha, para nada-aclaró-. Y de hacerlo nunca se reiría de ti, lo platicaría de frente. Por Merlín, mujer, parece que no nos conocieras. Me ofendes.

-Cabeza de bludger-le dijo y le dio un golpe en el pecho-, cabeza de bludger, cabeza de bludger, cabeza de bludger.

-Ya basta que haces que mis oídos sangren-se rió y la estrechó con ganas, le besó el cabello pero se arrepintió casi de inmediato al sentir el olor del bosque impregnado en ella-, apestas Nixon.

-Y tú el doble Blackie, ¿has escuchado de algo llamado anti transpirante?

Se separaron y se quedaron viendo, como lo que se sentían: hermano y hermana. Así era desde hacía unos meses y así sería hasta que muriesen.

-Apuesto que besas del asco-le picó Sirius.

Alice se encogió de hombros:

-Probablemente, pero la piña y el melón nunca se quejaron.

Se quedaron callados por un instante:

-Oye, ¿no se lo mencionarás, verdad? A Remus…

-No, no me corresponde.

Ella asintió, aliviada:

-¿Y estás bien?

-Alice, hace tiempo que me dejaste de gustar…

-No me refiero a eso, hablo de lo de Regulus, hoy.

-Ah, eso-miró al suelo-. Supongo que el mensaje quedó muy claro, ¿no?

Alice percibió la tristeza en el chico, estuvo a punto de tomarle una mano para reconfortarlo cuando James bajó las escaleras (con sus pijamas y el cabello mojado) comparando los ronquidos de Peter con un tren. Se les quedó viendo con desconfianza:

-¿Interrumpo algo?

-Una sesión de espiritismo-contestó Alice-, ¿quieres unirte? Estoy a punto de contactar a Salazar Slytherin para reírme de su legado.

-Me apunto en otro momento-le dijo.

-¿Seguro, hermano?-quiso saber Sirius falsamente serio.

-Lo prometo-se tocó el corazón con una mano-, ¿y Evans?

-Bajo hace un rato-mintió Sirius-, pero quiso ir a desflorar a Edgar Bones.

James comprendió que era una broma después de lanzar un grito agudo.

-¿Qué le vamos a decir?-preguntó Alice enviando lo fragante del cuerpo de James-

-Que somos animagos, así de fácil, no podemos borrarle la memoria. Y cuando pregunte por Remus, decimos que él también. Llevamos dos meses practicándolo y fin del asunto, ¿suena convincente?

-Para una quaffle sí, para Lily, no creo-tosió Alice-. Practica como decírselo, pero si lo haces como en este momento-hizo la señal de que le decapitarían.

-Gracias por los ánimos, eres una joya Nixon.

-¿Alice?-la llamó Lily desde las escaleras-La regadera ya está lista.

Cuando Alice subió las escaleras, Lily le lanzó una mirada suspicaz a James y Sirius corrió a su habitación, eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana, a pocos minutos.

-No te tallaste muy bien, Evans-le sonrió lascivamente-. No quedaba mal que yo me bañara contigo.

Lily se cruzó de brazos, su estómago se sacudió con frenesí. Tantas preocupaciones se habían apilado en las últimas horas que la comida no parecía prioridad, pero ya empezaba a notarse:

-Eres increíble, Potter. Primero te muestras como alguien maduro y vaya, distinto al concepto en el que te he tenido encajonado siete años para que en el siguiente segundo hagas un comentario tan propio a…

-¿A?

-Tan tuyo-sentenció-, y lo detesto porque no sé qué pensar de ti.

James anticipó que aquellas palabras darían inicio a una fructuosa conversación. No podía estar más ansioso, abrió la boca y contestó.

_Parte 3: Los sueños_

-Tengo algo interesante que contarte-anunció Remus animado-, lo leí en la mañana de ayer en una revista muggle que me prestó un amiga.

Lily.

-Riégame de conocimientos, anda-dijo _Jane_ sonando contenta.

-Leí algo horrible, ¿sabías que los ciegos no pueden ver sus sueños?

_Jane _chasqueó la lengua en señal de escepticismo:

-Ilumíname.

-Eso es, que no pueden ver sus sueños, ¿debe ser terrible, no?

-Me parece una tontería, nada puede parar a un humano de soñar y visualizar sus sueños-se quejó, casi malhumorada.

-No me refiero a eso, sino que no tienen forma. Bueno, en verdad son aquellos que han quedado ciegos en la niñez o nunca pudieron ver las cosas. Pero debe de ser bastante desagradable.

-Tal vez sea mejor, así no hay pesadillas-comentó _Jane._

Remus se sintió atacado indirectamente, mordió su labio inferior para evitar hablar.

-Te escuché-agregó ella-, te escuché gimotear hace unas horas, estabas teniendo pesadillas, ¿no?

-Terrores nocturnos-le corrigió-, creo que es más apropiado.

-Yo no recuerdo mis sueños, ¿sabes? Y me molesta.

-¿Por qué te molesta?

-Porque me siento hipócrita, soy una de esas que está predicando los sueños y que se cumplan, pero soñar no se me da.

-Son solo sueños, juegos mentales, nada más-consoló el muchacho sintiéndose enternecido por la fatua preocupación de _Jane_-. A veces sería mejor no soñar, no creo que lleve a nada.

-Al contrario, como yo lo veo los sueños son manifestaciones de lo que sucede dentro de ti, la manera en que tu cerebro te anuncia lo que quieres o lo que no quieres, facilita las decisiones. Por eso yo siempre me enredo hasta para elegir si quiero jugo de calabaza o de naranja, es exhaustivo. Después me siento mal porque son cosas tan insustanciales que me siento tonta.

-_Jane_, si fueses tonta hace mucho que nuestra conversación hubiese terminado. Es fácil hablar contigo, ¿sabes?

-No digas tonterías que me dará tanta pena que herviré en combustión espontánea-se rió-, soy modesta.

Por comentarios como aquellos Remus ansiaba escuchar las respuestas de _Jane_, cada una de ellas era tan distintiva y refrescante. Era como si perteneciese a un mundo ajeno y él empezaba a sentir la necesidad arrebatada de pertenecer a ésta, parecía más feliz y sana.

-Quiero saber quién eres-le confesó-, en verdad.

-No lo arruines-se quejó _Jane_-, aún nos queda un rato antes de que vayamos a perseguir el amanecer, ¿te acuerdas? Hasta entonces se acaba el encantamiento, volvemos al mundo real y descubrimos quien es quien, pero solo hasta entonces.

-Hasta entonces.

-Pero no me tienes que dejar de hablar ahora.

-No planeo dejar de hablarte.

-Perfecto-a Remus le dio la impresión de que ella sonreía.

-¿Entonces no puedo saber porqué estas aquí?

-No, hasta después. Ahora limítate a escucharme, te contaré una historia como a los niños, con la diferencia de que en verdad no es ninguna historia, más bien…considéralo un artículo científico.

-Dale.

-Bien, en los últimos meses me he sentido rara, considero que constantemente me encuentro en la encrucijada de sentir demasiado y de darme cuenta que ya no soy la misma persona de hace siete años. Hace unos días llegó uno de mis buenos amigos a contarme algo muy interesante, ¿sabías que cada siete años nuestras células corporales se regeneran? Así que no solo cambias mentalmente sino que físicamente, la persona que representaste hace siete años ha desaparecido por completo de la faz de la tierra…

El reloj del colegio empezó a anunciar las cinco de la mañana con tantas ganas que Remus se sintió alegre al saber que en poco tiempo desenmascararía a _Jane_, cerró los ojos escuchando fascinado y dejándose llevar por las palabras de la muchacha, tal vez más lejos de lo que deseaba. Por otro lado, Alice Nixon batallaba para quitar la desgraciada sustancia negra de su cuerpo, Sirius Black se duchaba por inercia y Lily Evans tomaba asiendo al lado de James Potter, empezando un duelo de miradas intenso y casi pasional.

* * *

_Este capítulo no quedó exactamente como me gustan, me duele la ausencia de Lily y James pero debo de ser realista y meterlos a bañar (sí, yo se como suena), pero mientras Alice y Sirius se duchan (por separado) en el siguiente capítulo, por fin llegará una sustancial conversación entre nuestra pareja preferida, me he estado revolcando por poder escribir interacción entre ellos dos, lo juro. Pero estoy tratando de hacer este fanfiction lo más humanamente posible. _

_Si les ha gustado o lo han odiado favor de hacérmelo saber._


	7. If I fell

_Capítulo 7_

_Hora Seis: If I fell_

_"Si me enamorase de ti, ¿prometerías ser fiel? Y ayudarme a comprender porque nunca me he enamorado antes."_

_-John Lennon/Paul McCartney (If I fell)_

La brisa se pegaba contra las amplias ventanas, bañándolas con gentileza. Los vidrios se nublaban, el Sauce Boxeador exterminaba a una bandada de pajarillos sin piedad, las mentes de los estudiantes viajaban a la velocidad de la luz en sus sueños y pesadillas, pero James Potter y Lily Evans sintiéndose debilitados por el sueño y hambre, empezaban a despotricar entre ellos como la mayoría del tiempo.

_Parte 1: James y Lily _

-¿Dime qué mal te hago? Hace media hora era el tipo guapo que te salvó una vez más…

-No malinterpretes, estoy agradecida por lo que pasó en el Bosque y siempre lo voy a estar. Pero, ¿qué mal me haces? No es muy de mi gusto insultar a las personas, pero: ¿eres lento, Potter?

-No sé cómo te las arreglas para ser tan original, Evans, por eso le gustas a todo mundo. Digo, es de "lento "es nuevo, a veces dices cosas incomprensibles que uno, siendo tan ignorante del mundo muggle, podría creer que incluso te las inventas. Anoté en mi bitácora una vez que me llamaste cabeza de licuadora, ¿serías tan amable de…?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-dijo entre dientes, cansada de envolverse en la constante historia diaria.

James le sonrió, abrió la boca y emitió un sonido gutural. Pero Lily apretó su mano derecha contra los labios del muchacho:

-No te atrevas a contestar "tú", no lo hagas-bufó furibunda, conociendo las intenciones de James.

Él balbuceó algo incomprensible, entonces Lily liberó la boca de James:

-¿No queremos ser sinceros aquí, Evans?

-¡Seamos sinceros!-añadió con fingida emoción esbozando una sarcástica sonrisa-, ¿Qué te parece si empiezas por explicarme lo que pasó en el bosque? ¿Una capa de invisibilidad? ¿Un mapa que te permite ver en dónde está el mismísimo Dumbledore? ¡¿Animagos ilegales?!

-Toma aire Evans, te pones morada-James quiso tomarle una mano para expresarle preocupación pero Lily la retiró como mero reflejo, más que acostumbraba se encontraba a los intentos de "calor humano" (como él mismo les llamaba) de Potter.

-Anda, se sincero.

Le perforó con su mirada verde brillante, gesto que en lugar de intimidarle le hacía sentir más vivo.

Lily Evans era una muchacha muy especial y todo ser se encontraba consciente de eso. A James Potter, desde los primeros años en Hogwarts la había encontrado fascinante. La belleza física la poseía y la portaba sin arrogancia, también parecía no estar enterada de lo que su exterior podía provocar, lo cual era bastante encantador. Su habilidad con las palabras envolvía a quienes le rodeaban, siempre con comentarios inteligentes, cómicos y acertados. Y su humanidad. James Potter admitía haberse enamorado de Lily por su humanidad: el tacto hacía los demás, los actos desinteresados, la amistad infinita que tenía para ofrecer.

James también sabía que estaba exento de todo acto agradable proveniente de Lily y se lo había ganado a pulso. Ella representaba todo un reto. Pero cuando se trataba de ganarse el corazón de alguien como Evans, James se sentía desarmado. Él era lo suficientemente inteligente y cómico para agradar a la mayoría de los estudiantes, aceptaba que a veces la imagen de gran héroe se le subía un poco a la cabeza (_solo un poquito_). Lily no era fácil de impresionar y todo lo que él hiciera le parecía desagradable.

Lily era su antítesis. Y le adoraba.

-Pues no te puedo explicar algo que ya sabes y le has dado tres vueltas mentales cada segundo: tengo una capa de invisibilidad, mis amigos y yo creamos un lindo mapa y somos animagos ilegales. ¿Te lo explico con lechuzas y sapos?

La pelirroja frunció el entrecejo:

-Basta Potter, no podemos seguir así.

-¿Cómo es _así_?

-Peleando-refunfuñó y se cruzó de brazos, su voz picaba de tanta seriedad. Pero James decidió sellar sus labios y escucharla-. Estoy cansada de que a pesar de lo que acaba de pasarnos encontremos el espacio para la inmadurez y dar cuerda a esta interminable discordia, es exhaustivo. Y yo estoy más que exhausta en este instante.

-De acuerdo-habló James tratando de alcanzar el nivel de seriedad de la chica, pero se le escapó una pícara sonrisa que Lily no supo cómo interpretar-. Somos un par de personas inteligentes, ¿no? O por lo menos eso dicen nuestros profesores entre ellos.

Lily era una persona demasiado modesta como para asentir la cabeza, así que continúo escuchándole.

-Así que te propongo una tregua.

-Hablas como si se tratase de una guerra.

-Lo tuyo y lo mío es una guerra-le informó él.

Lily no pudo evitar sonreír con cierto escepticismo, sus cejas se alzaron increíblemente y los ojos se le paralizaron entornados hacía James:

-No te tomaba por un dramático.

-La palabra correcta es _intenso_, Evans. Te doy la razón, no podemos continuar así, ¿sabes por qué?

-Hazme el favor de realizarme un _lumos_ mental.

-Lo tomo como si quisieras saber a lo que me refiero-carraspeó, se recargó desganado contra el respaldo del sillón, su pijama parecía haber perdido un botón de la camisa por lo que dejaba entrever parte de los lisos y bien formados pectorales del muchacho, Lily no pudo evitar verlo-. Es porque trabajamos bien en equipo. Porque admito que tienes lo tuyo, eres brillante…

Lily, sin querer ni poder detenerlo, se acaloró. Fue como si se hubiese encontrado entre brasas hirvientes que contra su voluntad le pigmentaban de carmesí las mejillas. Deseó que James no se enterara del calor que de un segundo a otro había causado en ella. No estaba tan segura si tenía que ver con las palabras del chico o por su mero físico.

-¿Estás bien, Evans?

-Sí-respondió ella-. ¿Por qué no?

-Tienes cara de haberte tragado un mosco.

-Estoy bien-corroboró, tratando de creérselo ella también. No estaba muy segura de que le acababa de suceder, ¿el ciclo hormonal? Tal vez tenía que ver el hecho de que era primavera ya y parecía un periodo del año en el cual muchas personas daban la impresión de haberse tomado filtros amorosos o _felix felicis_.

-En fin-continúo James. Lily agradeció por aquello-¿Qué te parece?

-Bastante bien.

No estaba tan segura de qué le parecía bien pero decir "¿Puedes repetirlo? Me distraje viendo tus pectorales e imaginando que tan perfecto es tu abdomen", al solo pensarlo volvió a sonrojarse.

Lily, a pesar de ser muy guapa, jamás había tenido algo serio con un muchacho. Claro, se había besado un par de veces con unos pocos pero nada real, pasional o intenso. No encontraba recreativo tener pensamientos lujuriosos sobre alguien y menos ponerse a imaginar que tan increíble podía resultar su cuerpo. Pero James Potter estaba frente a ella como una persona con la que se peleaba en los pasillos; no solo era más racional sino que incluso empezaba a encontrarlo más guapo de lo que ya sabía que era. Guapo era el término incorrecto, puesto que aquello lo reconocía hasta un ciego. Atractivo. James Potter le parecía atractivo.

James le extendió una mano para cerrar el trato, Lily se sacudió cualquier pensamiento lascivo que rondara por su cabeza y correspondió con un apretón de manos.

-Hoy una tregua, mañana a conquistar el mundo-aventuró con simpatía, tanta que Lily descubrió una nobleza entregada en los ojos de James que jamás se había dado el tiempo de notar.

Ella le sonrió de regreso, olvidándose de que aún le sostenía una mano.

-¡Encontré esto en la habitación!-Sirius bajó una montaña de comida que sostenía contra su pecho, como si se tratara de un tesoro-Pastelillos de calabaza, ranas de chocolate, grajeas de todos los sabores…¿interrumpí algo?

-No-contestó Lily de golpe, sonriendo nerviosa y liberando la mano de James- en lo absoluto. ¿Qué tienes ahí Black?

-Alimento, jovencitos-sonrió emocionado. Dejó caer las golosinas sobre el sillón, justo en medio de Lily y James-. Quizá un soborno para ti, Evans.

-No necesito ningún soborno-repuso, sin ofenderse. James supo por su tono que lo decía en serio, Lily Evans no les iba a delatar.

Los tres tomaron un pastelillo de calabaza y empezaron a engullir olvidando las normas de etiqueta. Se encontraban hambrientos.

-Podría comerme a un troll-Sirius mordió por lo menos la mitad del panecillo con salvajismo, después continúo hablando con la boca llena-, ¿qué es lo que querías saber Evans?

-Creo que Potter ya me puso al tanto-Lily compartió una mirada de complicidad con James, que él atesoró-. ¿Tú hablaste con Alice?

-Ah sí, no te preocupes. Además, pensó que sería lindo si ella y yo hacíamos un bebé mientras ustedes no estaban, se dio cuenta de mi genialidad con todo eso de ser animago rebelde e ilegal, tú sabes la imagen atractiva que me da…

-Yo sabía que estaba interrumpiendo algo entre ustedes-se metió James, los ojos le escocían de cansancio.

Sirius no dijo nada, más tarde le contaría a James, quien siempre creyó que el enamoramiento de su mejor amigo hacia Alice Nixon era más que nada una broma estúpida y sin sentido. Menos mal que ya no hacía comentarios referentes a aquello.

Alice no tardó mucho en acompañarlos, llevaba el cabello empapado y parecía más cansada que antes:

-No quiero ir a la habitación-se quejó-, Sheppard no ha dejado de llorar. Como si fuese de relevancia en mi vida, cada vez que se despierta, me anuncia las distintas maneras para quitarle su masculinidad a Sirius.

Sirius se tapó la boca escandalizado.

-También se queja de su diente, que está a la mitad de crecimiento y se ve horrible, sin ofender.

-No estás ofendiendo a nadie-dijo James.

-A Sirius, por alguna razón pensó que Sheppard tenía algo de atractiva.

-Juliette es atractiva-opinó Lily-, de una manera bastante obvia en realidad.

-Es engreída y tonta, se cree Merlín en falda.

Todos rieron débilmente.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer respecto a Snape y los demás?-quiso saber Alice en el instante que tuvo la boca llena de grajeas, estuvo a punto de ahogarse pero Sirius le dio un golpe en la espalda haciéndola escupir los coloridos granitos ensalivados y mordidos, los regó sobre la alfombra y no quiso levantarlos. Nadie le pidió que lo hiciera.

Después del espectáculo, Lily habló:

-¿Qué podemos hacer?

Sirius no quiso hablar.

Alice alzó una mano con desesperación, como si se encontrase en una clase.

-¿Señorita Nixon?-preguntó James fingiendo un tono de voz serio y diplomático que no se encontraba acorde a la expresión de picardía en su rostro.

-¿Eh?-Alice fingió dudar-¿Decírselo de Dumbledore, profesor Potty?

-Es una espada de doble filo-contestó Lily.

-Exacto-siguió Sirius, que al igual que la chica no tenía ánimos de delatar a su hermano. Bellatrix no le importaba tanto y Snape menos-, si le decimos a Dumbledore tenemos que explicar que hacíamos nosotros ahí, tenemos que salir con algo mejor que "les escuchamos y les seguimos", vendrían todas las preguntas sobre cómo salimos desapercibidos, el mapa, entre otras cosas.

Lily asintió con la cabeza. James y Alice se voltearon a ver. El chico quiso opinar cuando se materializó a la vista de todos Nick Casi Decapitado:

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?

Después de una conversación corta con el fantasma, éste les mando a dormir envidiando el hecho de que ellos como vivos podían hacerlo.

-Tengo que despertar en dos horas de cualquier manera-comentó Alice encogiendo los hombros-, si Sheppard no me deja dormir jugaré al Snap Explosivo.

-Nosotros tenemos partido de Quidditch-Sirius puso casa de circunstancia, pero a James ya no le importaba tanto el quidditch.

-Nos irá bien, Canuto-le palmeó la espalda-. Ya veremos qué hacemos con Pam Polietileno.

-Y Sheppard-tosió Alice.

-Si no te conociera tan bien, Nixon, diría que tienes celos de Sheppard-le acusó James.

Alice dramatizó encajándose una espada invisible en el pecho, fingió convulsionar.

-Bueno, les veremos en el partido-habló Lily, empezando a subir las escaleras y dejando que Alice continuara con su espectáculo en el suelo, cada tantos segundos saltaba.

James le dedicó una grata sonrisa, encantadora e hizo un ademán para despedirse de ella. Alice, suspicazmente notó que Lily no replicaba y lo encontró cómico. Por desgracia, Sirius ya volaba hacia su habitación. Sintió pena por no poder compartirlo con nadie más.

Se despidieron y por primera vez sus cuerpos descansaron, sumergiéndose en un sueño interrumpido por los recuerdos y miedos de aquella noche.

_Parte 2: Sábanas frías_

La misión había resultado un completo y total fracaso. Pero Severus Snape estaba disgustado por otras razones muy distintas.

Se escudó debajo de sus sábanas, boca abajo y cerró los ojos para que Avery no empezara a conversar con él.

Lily Evans rondaba por su cabeza como la mayoría del tiempo. Esperaba que se encontrase a salvo, quizá metida en su cama ya y descansando. Rogaba porque el idiota de Potter la hubiese mantenido a salvo. Detestaba que fuese Potter quien se llevase el crédito de todo y que cada vez Lily lo encontrara más simpático de lo que podía encontrarlo a él.

Sintió los celos carcomiéndole con fuerza, apretó los ojos y apretó los puños como si eso le llevara a la absolución de sus problemas.

Se enredó en las sábanas frías, pero conciliar sueño le fue imposible.

Otra persona apareció en sus pensamientos cuando se decidió a abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la carta que había encontrado al regresar del bosque, colocada a la perfección sobre su almohada. Estaba _ella_, que Severus no estaba enteramente seguro de dónde había salido o cuándo le había nacido un interés tan arrebatado hacía él. Le parecía extraño pero no peligroso, no creía que fuese a convertirse en un estorbo, pero en aquellos momentos Severus Snape no sabía mucho sobre tantas cosas.

Todavía no conocía la verdadera oscuridad.

Y la calidez humana que le pertenecía corría peligro de evaporarse en las siguientes horas. También su autonomía.

Recordó las palabras:

_Tengo que hablarte a la mayor brevedad posible. Te lo imploro, _

_-B._

Severus no tenía intenciones de verle.

_Parte 3: Sueño_

_Jane _habló durante mucho tiempo sin darse un respiro para confirmar si _Henry _continuaba ahí con ella. Se entretuvo contando cosas irrelevantes y fascinantes, creó espirales maravillosas de conocimientos que había adquirido en su corta vida. Pero Remus Lupin no la escuchó. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, él dormía plácidamente.

Pronto, _Jane_ s_e _desvaneció con una sonrisa, aquella larga conversación con quien conocía como Henry le había resultado casi o más significativa de lo que él podría llegar a imaginar.


End file.
